A New Beginning
by KunochiDreamer
Summary: It takes place after the failed mission to bring back Sasuke. Naruto awakens to find he is host to a new tenant and finds feeling for a certain shy genin as they go on a training adventure. Pairings NaruHina and more to be determined.
1. Chapter One

I don't own Naruto, This is my first fic, please be gentle.

It takes place after the failed misson to bring Sasuke back.

A small blonde, blue eyed, boy laid in the hospital bed. What he dreamed now nobody knew but him, yet that did not stop the young purple haired genin from worrying or wondering what the boy was dreaming about. When Kakashi brought the boy home on his back, she thought the worst.

Flashback

She was sitting by the gates hoping everyone was all right. Especially the blonde haired, blue eyed genin she has had a crush on since they were little, not that she has ever had the courage to tell him.

As she watched, she worried, and prayed. "Are they alright? Please come back to me safely everyone, especially you Naruto-kun."

Just then she saw a flash of silver and blonde. Instantly she thought the worst as she saw an unconscious Naruto being carried, almost lifeless, on the back of a very serious Kakashi. As she saw this she began to break down and cry. When Kakashi arrived a crying Hinata rushed to his side.

"Kakashi-sensei, N-Naruto-kun...he... he's okay right? He's not... not..." Hinata studdered

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, but I need to get him to the hospital right away." Kakashi replied.

"Of course, please hurry." Hinata said. "_Please Naruto-kun, be okay." _Hinata thought to herself, unconvinced of Kakashi's attempt at quell her fears as she quickly follows them to the hospital.

_"Naruto..."_ Kakashi thinks to himself._ "You don't know what you have. That girl truly loves you."_

Meanwhile, to the side, a small pink haired shinobi begins to cry. _"Naruto, why...why did you let Sasuke leave, why did you break your promise?"_

End Flashback

_"One week has passed, and still you do not wake Naruto-kun. What are you dreaming that you do not wish to return to us?"_ Hinata wonders as she sits by his bedside, waiting for the love of her life, who she could never tell, to awaken from his slumber.

Unknown to her she was being watched by a tall blonde haired, pig-tailed kunochi, who has often visited her adopted little brother from time to time, as she continued the duties of being the Fifth Hokage. She had noticed the young kunochi every time she had come to visit Naruto since Kakashi had brought him back from the last mission. The others soon followed in sand stretchers, courtesy of the young Gaara. Being a medical-nin, she had been visiting and caring for each of them. "_I should have sent more help with them, and then maybe things would not have gone so wrong. We lost a shinobi, Orochimarau, has gained a new strength, the team I sent after Sasuke came back hurt and defeated, and now my little brother is the only one who has still to wake since the battle."_ Tsunade thought to herself as she went to see Naruto's visiting log. There she made an interesting discovery, not once had the Hyuuga girl left Naruto's side since he was admitted to the hospital. "_Well, well. This is interesting, although she does seem a little too shy to admit to anything. Huh, I have an idea."_ Tsunade grins in a mischievous manner.

Meanwhile...

Naruto knew this place, he had been here before. "Hey you stupid fox, why am I here?" Only to be answered by silence. "HOI, BAKA KYUUBI, ANSWER ME!!"

"**Why should I you weakling. You could have finished that stupid human in one blow, YET YOU LET UP. That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my entire existence. You almost got us BOTH killed. Instead now you sit here unconscious, weak, near death, and defeated. You are not worthy for me to even speak to, let alone acknowledge, leave me alone.**"

Kyuubi's words hit home. Naruto knew he had let up on the rasengan at the last moment. He knew deep down that there was no way he could mortally wound the one person he thought of as a brother and friend. This made the betrayal of Sasuke even worse. He knew that he had broken his promise to Sakura. Sasuke was gone, that's all there was to that. He went to Orochimaru, betrayed the village, his friends, and tried to kill Naruto. All for power! There would be no going back now. Naruto felt as if he had lost every thing he had ever gained and it would be better for everyone if he disappeared.

"**_You don't want to disappear. Not really. You're not alone are you? Is not Tsunade waiting for you? Do you not have some friends other than Sakura and Sasuke? Did you not have a dream you need to fulfill?_**"

"Who said that? Who's there?" Naruto yelled into the darkness, as a young looking adult stepped out into the little light that there was in the chamber of the Kyuubi.

The stranger looked familiar to Naruto, though he could not place where he had seen him before. He was slightly taller than Kakashi, with spiky blonde hair similar to Naruto's, and blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt with black pants, and a white cape with red flames shooting from the bottom. As Naruto began to recognize who this person was, a low menacing growl could be heard from the cage of the Kyuubi...

"**YOU......."**

Well that's it for this chapter; sorry it's kind of short. Another will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter Two

I'll say it again...I do not own Naruto

**Sealed memories**

"**YOU... I'll KILL YOU!!!"** the Kyuubi snarled at the figure that has now presented himself within the young blonde's sub-conscious.

The figure just smiled and in a familiar, hyper-active, loud mouthed manner yelled back, **_"And just how is an over bearing, over confident, stupid fox like you, who already lost to me once, and is now stuck behind the super strong, can't be broken, sealed cage going to be able to reach me? Let alone the fact, that the dead can not be killed."_** With that last comment, the Kyuubi began to snarl and sulk inside of his cage. The taller blonde than winked to Naruto, **_"This is going to be so much fun."_**

Naruto by this point was just about ready to admit himself into the loony-bin. If the small spurt of conversation between the Kyuubi and the man in front of him had not given him away, his looks would have. His face was the same as the one on the Hokage Mountain. The one he had stared off at for so long, wondering, why him, why had the Fourth sealed the fox in him. Not that he believed in ghosts, but what else could explain the figure before him. Heck, he even admitted that he was already dead._ "This is not happening... not happening..." _He had wanted to ask the Fourth many questions throughout his life, yet now as he stood there in front of Naruto, all he could do was stand there without any real coherent thought in his mind. When he was finally able to pull some of his thoughts together he asked, "Are...y-you... a-a... ghost?"

Hearing this, the Fourth began to laugh rather out of control. This made Naruto jump at first, and then get rather annoyed, _"He wanders in here, my mind, argues with the Kyuubi (not that I mind), and then laughs at me. Jerk." _Naruto thinks to himself.

"**_No I am not a ghost, and I bet you have many questions inside your head, besides the one you just asked, so sit down and I will try to explain things to you."_** the Fourth said, **_"As best as I can anyway."_**

Meanwhile

The unconscious Naruto, with a shy Hinata watching, began to glow. This worried Hinata greatly, and she ran for help. Once she got to the nurse's station she approached the nearest doctor that was there. "Please... someone, help."

The doctor who could see no physical signs that the girl was injured asked, "What seems to be the problem, young lady?" To this Hinata began, with more courage in her speech, "Naruto-Kun, he is glowing. Please something is wrong. You have to help him." At the name Naruto the doctor began the customary scowl that is common for most of the adults in Konoha, yet at the word glowing, fear raced through him. "_No, not the monster, dear god don't let it be breaking free." _At the nearest nurse he yelled "Go get the Hokage-sama, quickly, she should still be here." fear in his voice. "I'm sorry young lady, but you can't stay with the boy right now. If you insist on staying, I suggest the waiting room for right now." With that said he went the room of a certain young blonde, praying for a miracle.

"What is he so afraid of? Oh no, please don't let something bad be happening to Naruto-kun."

When she saw the new Hokage rush past her to Naruto's room, the young shy genin began to worry even more.

Tsunade heard the news and dashed to her little brother's room. "_What's going on? I never heard of a patient glowing in their sleep, but with the kyuubi anything was possible. I hope that last fight did not weaken the seal on him. But, that could be the only explanation for what was going on. What else could it be? Oh please, not now. Not with all that has happened in the last few weeks, Konoha would not be able to survive another attack from that monster, especially so soon after the recent war with the Sand and Sound."_ Creating a bunshin, she sent it to warn the Anbu in the village to keep on guard, just in case. Though she knew that if things got out of hand she may have to do something she would regret for the rest of her life. As she reached the room, the glowing seemed to be dissipating. Hoping that what ever it is, it was not the seal breaking. When she reached Naruto, and examined the seal, a puzzled look came across her face. _"What the heck is going on here?"_

Back within Naruto

Naruto and the Fourth were busy talking. The Fourth had done some sort of jutsu that allowed a table and some chairs to appear, so they could sit while they talked. First Naruto had learned that the Fourth's name was Jun. Not just any Jun either. Uzumaki Jun, Naruto's father. Needless to say, this threw Naruto for a loop.

"So let me get this straight." Naruto began, "You're my father? **What kind of father seals a** g**iant fox within his own kid?!**"

"**_It's not like I had a choice, now did I. It was either seal Kyuubi within a newborn, which at the time you were the only newborn, or let it destroy the village killing everyone including said newborn. What was I supposed to do? You were just born a few hours before hand. I wanted to make sure you could live on. To do that I had to save you and the village the only way I knew how to. Of course, I never wanted you to suffer throughout your childhood. You were supposed to be seen as a hero, one who sacrificed so much in order to keep the village safe. I did not know the villagers would treat you that way. I did however know that one day the stupid fox might try to mess with your mind, so before I went to seal him, I created another seal. This seal would activate when it deemed you ready, or thought you needed some help. It not only would help to try to keep a certain demon at bay, but would also teach you things that no one else in the village would be able to teach you, because you are now the last of the Uzumaki clan."_**

"What kind of seal are you talking about here? Will it mess up the other seal?"

"**_No, it won't. This seal is a memory seal. It copied and sealed all the memories that the Fourth ever had and sealed them within you. Not only were his memories sealed, but part of his soul, as well. Those said memories then merged with the part of his soul, and thus naturally took on the persona of the Fourth. In a way, I am the Fourth and I am not. I am all of his memories of when he was alive. In a sense I am equivalent to a kage bushin of the Fourth, only I will not disappear. I will teach you all that you would have known had my other self not have died. Any questions so far?"_**

"Yeah, when do we get started?" Nartuo asked. Off in the distance they heard the grunting of a grumpy fox who was cursing under his breath. **"Shut up you stupid fox!"** they both yelled.

Back at the hospital

Naruto's eyes began to open ever so slowly. Standing next to his bedside was two Anbu.

"_Anbu, what are they doing here?" _Moving slightly so he could sit up and ask them alerted the two to his awakening.

"Finally up, I see." She nodded to the other who quickly took off into some unknown direction. "We were told to stand watch over you, and when you awoke to inform the Hokage-sama."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Sorry, don't know. Even if I did, I would not and could not tell you." Naruto at first thought that this Anbu as well as most of the adults hated him, but then a thought occurred to him. The voice of said Anbu had not hatred or fear in her voice, just intense sadness. This worried Nartuo greatly.

Just as he was about to ask for something to eat, Tsunade crashed through the door. She went to Naruto's side. She immediately asked him repeatedly how he felt, and inspected him over several times. Being in the dark was starting to annoy him to the point of no end.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, only to get clobbered by the fist of the Hokage.

Tsunade and the female Anbu exchanged glances. She knew who this Anbu was, and respected her decision to keep her identity from Naruto, even if she did not agree with it. "Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this. Yesterday you began to glow, as a new seal seemed to form around seal of the Kyuubi. Until we know more of this seal, and its effect on you, I have requested that you be guarded by Anbu." Tsunade stopped at the strange expression of Nartuo's face. "Naruto, do you know what this seal is?"

"Well, kind of." Naruto looked to the Anbu who was there. Realizing she was going to stay for the explanation, Naruto told the Hokage of what has transpired within his subconscious. How now he can talk with both the spirits of the Kyuubi and the Fourth Hokage. At the end of his explanation, Tsunade stood there with a priceless anime style shocked look on her face, and the Anbu who was there promptly fainted. "_Okay, what's with her?" _Naruto thought as Tsuande went to the Anbu's side.

After being released from the hospital, Naruto began to head home, stopping at his favorite ramen stand. He then got twelve bowls to go. When he got home, he placed the ramen on the table. He then went to the window and signaled the Anbu who was following him to join him for some dinner. Surprisingly the Anbu agreed.

Back at Tsuande's office

The female Anbu from before was standing in front of the Hokage. "How are you doing Hana?"

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, just caught off guard. I apologize for my behavior, it won't happen again." she answered.

Tsunade was getting a little annoyed. She had found Hana in the hospital the day she returned to Konoha. She had learned who she was and asked what had happened. Hana had woken up a year ago, and after being released from the hospital was returned to her previous Anbu status. The recent war had once again placed her in the hospital. The two quickly became friends. "How can you be fine, after all that you heard? You know I respect your decision not to tell Naruto who you are yet, but don't you think it is a little unfair to continue to torture both yourself, and Naruto. As you know I think of him as a little brother, so please don't wait too long. Tomorrow I want you to continue to be part of the Anbu team protecting him. I am sure now, more then ever that the Akatsuki will want him. Also report to me before you go see him please."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She replied with worry in her voice, she left the office of the Hokage.

"Quite a show." Jiraiya spoke up. Tsunade sent a flying kick to the intruder." Don't scare me like that."

"You're the one who summoned me, so what do you want."

"Well I want you to take Naruto on a training mission. Of course there are conditions considering recent events. I want you to also train Hyuuga Hinata. One Anbu will be accompanying you."

"The one who just left? I don't know, Tsunade. Traveling with Naruto is enough, but why do I have to take the Hyuuga heir and a female Anbu. The Anbu alone will bring too much attention."

"Hana will not be in her Anbu uniform. Bring Naruto here tomorrow at around noon. I will have Hinata and Hana here for the mission debriefing." With that said she dismissed Jiraiya and began to work on her plan for Naruto and Hinata.

A/N: More to come later, please review. Just so you know, Jun means excellence or genius. I looked it up and thus that the reason why I named him Jun.


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Naruto (much to my dismay)

Sorry it took so long... without further adew, here comes chapter 3.

**Bonding**

Nartuo was dreaming, or so it seemed to the outside world. In reality, while his body rested he was learning some things from his father, as well as asking questions no one else could answer.

"Why do we have to train in Kyuubi's chamber?"

"**_We don't, your mind is responsible. If you want to train with a different setting then you will just have to concentrate until you can train in a different setting. You have absolutely no mental discipline at all. How you got this far is a question I have wonder on." _**At this the laughter of the Kyuubi could be heard in the background as Jun berated his son. **_"You stay out of this, stupid fox."_**

"**You want me to stay out of this go somewhere else. Thanks to you I'm stuck here." _Although this is fun, watching my mortal enemy having so much difficulty. _ "As for the brat..."**

"Brat, I dare you to say that again you stupid overgrown kitten" interjects Naruto.****

"**As for the brat, you seem to be having such a difficult time. I'm having way to much fun watching you two. I could train him better than you, not that I ever would that is. At this rate he'll get us all killed."**

"**_I'm his father, I'm training him. You will stay out of this. Although you deserve it, I will never let my son just up and get himself killed. He has done nothing to deserve it."_**

"**No, but he has done several pranks that have gotten the villagers quite peeved, while you slept. Here I'll show you one of my favorites." **The Kyuubi showed the image of a younger Naruto defacing the Hokage Mountain.

"Hey, I cleaned it up. Besides were we not supposed to be training here? So far all the three of us have done is argue. This is pointless, if we are not going to train then at least let's do something else." Nartuo says as he conjures up a table with two chairs. On the table are two glasses of milk, and two bowls of ramen. "It's not real, but at least it's something." As he conjures up a plate of meat inside the Kyuubi's cage. "You don't have to thank me, stupid fox. It's just rude if we ate in front of you."

"**It's not real so why should I care you stupid kit." **But the Kyuubi accepted the gift anyway.

"**_I guess your right. The sun will rise soon and you'll have to wake up. Is that ramen? I guess you're more like me after all. Your mother would go crazy when all I ate was ramen. When she got to the breaking point she would hide all the ramen, and then make some kind of meal she wanted to share with me. One time she forced me away from ramen for a whole month, man was that a harsh month."_** Jun stopped when he saw the expression on Naruto's face. **_"Naruto, are you okay?"_**

"Dad, what was mom like? All I really know is that both of you died when the Kyuubi attacked."

Jun, who had not yet realized that Naruto had been alone for all this time was taken aback. He wanted to believe his wife had survived and was with Naruto. "**_She was kind and gentle. There were times though that she could be quite vocal and ruthless when she needed to be. She had such beautiful long silver hair, and deep blue eyes. She would be fascinated by the simplest things. Like I said before, she did get tired of a ramen diet. We were so happy when we heard that you were going to be born. You should have seen her face. She was the happiest woman on earth. An angel." _**Jun and Naruto just sat there for a while. Naruto pondered on what his father had said, regretting bringing up such a sad topic. After a while Jun stated that the sun would be up any time now and it was time for Naruto to return. As Naruto faded out of his mind realm, he noticed that tears had begun to fall on Jun's face.

"**She's not dead."** Kyuubi said after Naruto completely faded out. What had prompted the Kyuubi to speak up, no one knows. But if she wasn't dead, why was she not with Naruto.

**Meanwhile**

Hana watched as Naruto slept. However, her thoughts kept going back to the meeting with the Hokage earlier. Why did Tsunade keep on her case? In her opinion, it was better for Naruto not to know who she was. After all she had been in a coma for twelve years. Twelve years Naruto had to live on his own believing that both his parents were dead.

Twelve years of being bullied by the adults of the village. It wasn't fair if she just suddenly came into his life, as if nothing had happened. It took months for her to get the courage to watch him from a distance. Her fears were always running rampant through her mind. Would he hate her if she revealed herself? What if he found out on his own? What would he do? Would he be angry, or would he be forgiving? In the end she decided that it was better that he believed that she was dead. After all he seemed so happy, despite the way most of the villagers treated him. But now she had a new fear, what if the memory seal of Jun revealed what she looked like to Naruto. It would not take him long to put two and two together. Which is why the Hokage's decision, threw her for a loop. Weren't they friends? She thought Tsuande understood her feelings on the matter.

**Earilier at Tsunade's Office**

Hana entered the Hokage's office. She was surprised to find her awake. Usually, Tsunade was fast asleep, her head on piles of paper work. She was also surprised to see Konoha's #1 pervert and one of the legendary senin, Jiraiya there as well. She had the pleasure of meeting him before, and as far as she was concerned, he was a pervert.

"Good to see you, Hana. I wanted to tell you that instead of a team of Anbu guarding Naruto from now on, you and Jiraiya will be handling that. Before you get upset, just listen. It is my belief that the Akatsuki is still after Nartuo, despite intelligence that they are backing down on their activities for a while. Naruto needs to get stronger. For my own reasons I am sending Hyuuga Hinata with him. I need you to help protect Naruto, but also I would like you to keep an eye out for Hinata. With this pervert around, who knows the trouble that will be caused?"

"Hey." interjects Jiraiya.

"As I was saying, I need both of you to report back with Naruto and Hinata at noon. The rest will be explained then. Now Jiraiya, I need to talk with Hana alone please."

"Yeah, yeah, see you at noon." Jiraiya leaves.

"Hokage-sama, why send me, why not another female Anbu?"

"Hana, how many times do I have to tell you, when we are alone its Tsunade. We are friends are we not? And you know why. Are you going to tell me you are content on watching Naruto grow from afar? Its time you stopped being so scared that he is going to reject you. He's not like that. I am watching one of by best friends torture herself. If you don't want to tell him who you are that is fine, but get to know him. Spend time with him, become friends. Instead of watching him grow from afar, become part of his life. This mission will help you do just that."

"But what if he recognizes me from that memory seal that Jun did? I can't bear it if he begins to hate me."

"If that happens, that happens. Though I don't think he'll hate you, be angry for a while yes, hate no. Besides that new hair color helps. If you are so scared of him finding out then just buy some contacts. It's almost dawn, time for you to relieve your fellow Anbu member. Oh, and at the meeting and for the mission, you won't need your Anbu attire. You're not being demoted, but an Anbu outfit will be far too noticeable on the mission. Think of it a disguise to keep you and Naruto from being discovered by the Akatsuki. After all if they knew you were alive, they would try to go after you to get to Naruto. See you later."

"Yeah, I know that, why else would I have changed my name. See you later Hok...Tsunade"

**Back at Naruto's**

"_He has grown so big." _Hana thought as she watched over Naruto. As the sun began to rise Naruto began to stir. _"I wonder how the next couple of years will turn out."_ She could smell the ramen all the way from his apartment. Apparently, he loved ramen as much as his father did. Hana felt a tug at her heart as she thought of Jun, how she missed him. "Naruto I'm your mother. I'm sorry I've been gone all this time." She said softly, knowing that Naruto would not hear her. Although when he beckoned her down, her greatest fear was she had spoken too loud, and he did in fact hear her.

"Want some ramen?" he asked as she reached his window sill.

"Ramen is not a healthy breakfast young man." She stated. "How did you know where I was?"

"Easy, that's the only place you could be and still watch over the apartment. Now do you want some ramen or not?" He answered.

Deciding to take Tsunade's advice to become his friend she began, "No. Ramen is an unhealthy breakfast. Instead I'll make you something else, something healthier."

Naruto, who was not used to this kind of treatment from someone he just met, reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but I'm treating you to ramen for lunch, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine, but it will have to be a late lunch; Hokage-sama wants to meet with you at noon."

"What does that old hag want now?" he said. Hana's only response was a slap to his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"She is the Hokage, not an old hag." she replied as she began rummaging through the cupboards. "Don't you have anything but ramen, and your milk is out of date. I swear you're just like your father." she slipped out.

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked.

Realizing her mistake and hoping to keep Naruto from guessing who she was she quickly came up with the excuse, "Yeah, we were friends growing up." Which was partially true, they had been friends before their friendship turned into something more intimate.

"Is that why you passed out in the hospital room, yesterday?"

Hana, taken aback, asked "What do you mean? Why were you in the hospital?"

"If you're going to change your hair, you should change your voice too?" Naruto stated. "Though I don't know why you are trying to hide yourself."

"Well I did know your father, and your mother. When you told me about the seal I thought it would be best to change my appearance, for fear of being recognized."

"Why? It's not like you had anything to do with what happened. Though I am curious, if you cared about my parents, where have you been all this time? Or do you blame me as well, for what happened thirteen years ago?"

"No, of course not." Hana blurted out. "That was not your fault! What Jun did was the hardest thing a father has ever had to do. He made you a hero of the village. You are not the Kyuubi. Do you understand me? It was **not** your fault. Do not ever, and I mean ever think that it was your fault. You helped save the village. You save the village every day because of what happened. You are not a monster. Don't listen to what those foolish morons say. As for me...It's just... well..."

"Well what?" Naruto asked.

"It's just, I was really injured during the fight and well, I was in the hospital, okay. I just got out a year ago. But don't you dare blame yourself. It was the Kyuubi, understand. You are Uzumaki Naruto, The son of my best friend. Not the Kyuubi." Hana finished in a huff.

After that long speech, both of them just sat there. After a while Naruto asked, "Weren't we going to have breakfast." To which, Hana began to laugh, "Yeah, but it looks like we're going out, my treat."

"By the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"My name is Hana." She answered. Which in truth, it is. Hana was her nickname growing up. She was sure that even if Jun's memories told Naruto her first name, she was still safe. She had begun using her childhood nickname to protect herself and Naruto. Tsunade was right; if those who wanted Naruto found out she was still alive they would try to go after her to get to him. She would not let that happen. That was why when she left the hospital the first time, she changed her name. "Imaki Hana."

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had a small writers block. But don't worry, I got past it and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews. As always your opinions are appreciated. See you next time.


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Thanks for all the reviews. Yes, Hana is his mom, but it will be a couple of chapters before Naruto figures it out. (After all this is Naruto.)

**The journey begins**

Nartuo approached the Hokage's office. _"What could that old hag want now?"_ The Anbu guarding the room stopped his progress.

"What is your business with the Hokage-sama?" One of them asked.

"The old hag sent for me. She sent word that she wanted me to be here by noon, if you don't let me in you can explain it to her why I missed her meeting." Naruto replied.

Neither of the Anbu wished to face the wrath of their new Hokage. They had seen first hand the pure destructive power she possesses, which was usually directed at a certain sennin or any who had been unfortunate enough to wake her from her slumber.

"Proceed." The replied the second Anbu.

When Naruto had gone through the door, he saw Hana, minus her Anbu attire, and Jiraiya quietly arguing as to who would wake the sleeping Hokage. He also saw Hinata watching shyly from a corner.

"Ano... hello Naruto-Kun." Hinata said in greeting, as the boy came in.

"Ah, Nartuo perfect timing. Hana here was just about to wake Tsunade up."

"ME? Why do I have to? You know how she can be. Any one who wakes her ends up as part of the nearest wall."

"Last time I woke her, she descriptively told me ways she would make me regret it, up to and including banishment from all the hot springs. An old man like me needs the relaxation of a good hot spring now and then."

"Relaxation my ass! You just want to peep in on the women's section for your so called perverted research."

A large crash and boom was heard as one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins disappeared in a cloud of smoke. During their argument Naruto had already performed the jutsu, and had his clone wake Tsunade.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Jiraiya said

"That's because, your clone would have done the same thing as last time to wake me. Clone or no clone, I still would have carried out my promise from the last time, perverted baka. Now, I am sure Hinata and Naruto are wondering why all of you are here. Naruto, Hinata, I am sending you both on a training mission. Jiraiya and Hana will be accompanying you upon your journey. You will travel around the different countries honing your skills and learning about different cultures. Jiraiya, Hana, you two will be teaching them along these lines, and whatever else you deem necessary for them to learn and improve on, except anything to deal with your stupid research Jiraiya. Try not to attract too much attention. For this purpose Hana will not be dressed as an Anbu but as a jounin."

_"So that's why Hana is dressed this way. Jiraiya I understand, but why are Hana and Hinata coming?"_ Naruto thoughts are interrupted when Tsunade spoke up.

"This training is going to last for the next three years, so I suggest all of you make preparations."

"We'll meet at the North gate at sundown." Jiraiya said. He and Hana had actually agreed on the time earlier. "Well until then I suggest you follow Tsunade's orders and prepare for the journey. See you then" Jiraiya promptly performed a jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ano... I better go home and pack some things." Hinata said, almost happily. She was going on a mission with Naruto. This was the greatest thing that could happen in her opinion. _"Maybe, I can tell him my feelings one day." _Just then her inner self spoke up, _"As if you'll ever have the courage to tell him."_

This left Naruto and Hana alone with Tsuande.

"I owe you lunch Hana. Let's go to Ichiraku's. Tsunade-ba-chan, would you like to come?"

The ba-chan comment earned him a slap from Hana and a kick from Tsunade. "Sorry Naruto, but I have official Hokage stuff to do. You and Hana go on ahead."

"Your lose." Naruto said as he recovered from the dual attack. "Come on Hana, let's go." As he and Hana left Tsunade's office, Tsunade thought,_ "Those two seem to be getting along okay. I wonder if Hana has told him yet. If not, maybe by the end of this journey Naruto will know. It would be nice for my little brother to know he has a family, and for Hana to be able to spend time with her son. This journey will be good for them, as well as a shy little gennin I know."_

**Meanwhile**

Hiashi was thinking on his earlier meeting with the Hokage. She had informed him of her plan to have Hinata go on a training mission. At first he was against such an idea, for even though she was weaker than he would have liked, she was still the heir to the Huuyga clan. In truth he was worried about her being gone for so long. After all, this is his first born daughter. When he realized how weak she was he began to treat her coldly, but he did not do so in disappointment, though that was the appearance that he projected. In truth, he hated acting so cold hearted. But, in his opinion, acting this way was the only way he could think to toughen the shy girl up. He knows that Hinata is a lot stronger than she seems, its just that she's just too kind hearted and shy to show her true potential. Tsunade-sama had realized that, which is why she was sending her off with Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hana. He knew who Hana was and her reasons for not telling the boy. He had been friends with both Hana and Jun. At first he was startled that Tsunade had set this team up. He did not want Hinata around Naruto, though he did not hate the boy as much as the other villagers who knew the truth did. No, he was afraid that something my happen to break the seal, especially after the chunnin exams, when Naruto released the Kyuubi's chakra. True the boy did seem to be able to control it, but Hiashi did not want to take that chance. And what if those who were after the boy, and what he held, were to find them. He brought up these fears to the Hokage, who told him in not so many words that the seal was in no danger of breaking, and that Jiraiya and Hana would be there to protect them. This mission would also be able to train Hinata to be stronger and hopefully more confident. After some thought Hiashi had agreed, though not that it mattered since he could not go against the Hokage's orders. Hopefully this mission would help her find some courage, Kami knows his methods were not working, and he hated being so cruel to his little sunshine. He also knew that spending time with Naruto would make her happy, for he knew of her silent crush upon the boy. Just then he saw Hinata returning, probably from her meeting with Tsunade-sama.

Hinata saw her father and approached him. "Father, I'm going away for awhile on a training mission. The Hokage-sama has said this mission should take three years." She had informed her father rather timidly.

It hurt Hiashi to see the fear in her eyes, but knew it was of his own doing._ "Perhaps, this is just what she needs. My methods are too cruel for her." _he thought.

"I have already been informed by the Hokage-sama. She thought it best I know, since you would be gone for so long." He told her. He then turned around and went to walk inside one of the rooms to the house. Pausing at the door he turned and asked, "What time will you be leaving?"

"Ano... I am to meet the rest of my team for this mission at sundown, sir." She replied.

"Then I suggest you prepare for your journey." He said and walked into the room. Once inside he said a silent apology to both Hinata and her mother, neither of whom would ever hear.

**At Ichiraku's**

Naruto and Hana where just finishing their lunch, Hana had two bowls to Naruto's twelve, when they had an unexpected visitor. They bumped into her on their way out of Ichiraku's. At first Naruto thought it would be a while before he could face her, but he realized it had to be today.

"Ano..Hana, could I have a minute alone with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto, I need to go pack for the mission, anyway. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't wander too far." She said.

After she was gone Naruto and Sakura just stood there in silence. After a while Sakura spoke up.

"How could you break your promise? You said you'd bring him back. You never break your promises, so why now? Why didn't you bring Sasuke back?" She accused Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I just wasn't strong enough to bring him back without killing him. I never could do that, to him or to you." He replied.

"Sorry! Sorry is not going to change the past, or bring him back." Sakura yelled.

"No, but I will. I promised I'd bring him back and I will. It's just taking longer than I thought it would. Tonight I'm leaving on a training mission, and when I return I promise you that I will keep my promise and bring him home. I will never let my friends down. I will never break a promise. That's my way of the ninja. Even if it takes years, I will bring him home." Naruto pledged.

"You promise?" Sakura asked.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You know I do. I have to go get ready now, so please stop crying. Someday, no matter how long it takes, team seven will be together again."

"Be careful Naruto." She says and walks away.

After she disappeared around the corner, he left to pack for the mission.

**Sundown at the North Gate**

Jiraiya and Hinata were already at the gate waiting for Naruto and Hana to show. Surprisingly Hiashi was there as well, though he has yet to have said a word.

After a few minutes arguing could be heard approaching the gate.

"I told you not to disappear. It took me far too long to find out where you had gone." Hana yelled at the blonde.

"I had to get ready, besides it's not like anything happened. I was just packing for the trip." he replied. By now they could be seen approaching the gate. Naruto's sack looked like he had packed enough for two or three people.

"You did not have to pack that much stuff, its way too much for a training mission." She responded. "How much of that is instant ramen?"

"About two-thirds. Why do you ask?"

"TWO-THIRDS! Are you out of your mind, eating that much is most definitely not healthy! One thing I'm going to have to teach you is how to appreciate different types of food."

"You two sound like a brother and sister, the way you two keep fighting like that." Jiraiya said as the two came into view.

"Stay out of this Ero-Sennin." Naruto replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? YOU STUPID BRAT!" Jiraiya said as he, rather loudly, smacked Naruto upside the head.

"Well it's true Jiraiya, you are a pervert. It's a known fact." Hana tells him.

Hiashi clears his throat, interrupting the triad's argument. "I will say this only once. If anything happens to Hinata in your care I will personally make all three of you pay for it dearly." With that he left, leaving a very shocked Hinata behind. Did he actually care about her? The way he had been treating her these last few years had made her wonder.

"Well, it's time we were off. Don't you agree Jiraiya?" Hana said breaking the silence that had formed after Hiashi's little announcement.

"Yes, your right. Let's go."

"WAIT!" Tsunade yelled, as she approached the gate. "Naruto I have something for you." She said as she handed him a scroll.

"Whatever you do, do not open it until your next birthday. It was left for you by your father, and he wished you to have it on your fourteenth birthday. It's very important that you wait until then to open it, otherwise I don't know what could happen."

"I won't, I promise. Thank you, Tsunade." Naruto says as he gives her a hug.

After releasing the hug Tsunade addressed the rest of the team. "I want all of you to be careful, and to return healthy. No dying, understood."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They all reply.

As the gate closes, the four set out on their journey, not knowing what they may come across, and not knowing that two figures are spying on them in the distance.

A/N: One of my longer chapters I know. For those wanting more action, that's coming soon, as well as the identity of the two shadowy figures. I want to thank my husband Hisoka316 for editing my story and putting up with my moods. As always reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter Five

As always, I don't own Naruto.

Sorry it's been so long. Thanks for all the reviews. I think I've made you all wait too much, so here we go.

**Chapter 5: Being followed**

Nartuo and the gang were on their way through the forest that hid their village. Of course, Naruto being Naruto began to annoy Jiraiya with questions.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin when and what are you going to train us on first?"

Jiraiya immediately swung at Naruto only to miss his head by no more than a couple of centimeters. As Naruto dodged the punch, Jiraiya quickly side swept him with his legs, this time catching the young genin unguarded. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, baka? As for training, you'll just have to wait until we camp for the night." He stated to his unhappy student.

"Why do we have to wait that long?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, patience is a virtue. As ninjas, it can also be a great ally when certain situations come into play." Hana answered the boy.

Hana noticed that the shy Hinata looked like she wanted to ask a question as well. But with Naruto asking so many questions, and the girl's own shy nature, Hinata did not speak up.

"Hinata, do you wish to ask something?" Hana asked the girl.

"Ano..." The girl started, as she could be seen fidgeting.

Hana had noticed this. "Just ask, you do not need to be afraid to ask us anything. We are here to teach you. So if you want to ask us something, just go ahead and ask."

"Hana-ne-chan, Hinata-chan has always been shy, so please don't pressure her." Naruto stated.

"I'm not pressuring her; I'm just saying that if she has any questions to just ask them instead of being too shy."

"So what if I have some questions? Can I ask them, no matter what the question is?" Naruto asked.

"To an extent, just don't ask questions that will make me wonder if you've been hanging out with perverts too much." Hana replied.

"Ano..." Hinata broke through, "Not that I'm tired but um, it is getting late. Ano...When will we camp for the night?" Hinata asked.

"Finally, you speak up. I thought for a minute that you weren't going to say anything on this trip. We are going to camp by a water fall about two or three miles up ahead." Hana answered.

Naruto tried to smack Hana upside the head for being so rude to one of his friends, only missed and was smacked instead.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"A: for trying to smack me, and B: for being too slow." Hana replied.

"Could you keep it down back there? You sound like a couple of children the way you're bickering." Jiraiya said, only to be knocked down by two punches.

Hana and Naruto stepped over the toad-sennin and continued on the path ahead. Hinata, not really knowing anything about the sennin wondered about the reason as to why everyone was being so mean to him. "Ano...Are you alright?" she asked.

"He's fine Hinata, let's go." Naruto said.

"Ero-Sennin, if you don't wake up, we'll leave you behind." Hana called back. Jiraiya was up before any one knew it, had already punched Naruto, and was a good ten paces ahead of them."

"Hey, you stupid Ero-Sennin, what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"For always calling me Ero-Sennin! Now you have Hana saying it to." He replied.

"But I knew before that you are the number one pervert of Konoha." Hana stated.

To that Jiraiya had nothing to say in his defense. Hinata who was watching in the background was taking it all in. _"Number one pervert?"_ She thought.

"**Hey, brat. Not that I care, but you have been followed since we left Konoha."** The Kyuubi tells the boy.

"**_You care, because if Naruto dies, you die. And he's right. Whoever these guys are, they're good." _**Jun added.

"_Do you think they might be related to the Akatsuki?_"Naruto asked.

"**_Don't know. You had better tell Jiraiya-sensei about them." _**Jun tells the boy.

"_Right." _Naruto replies.

Naruto approached Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, something's up." He said softly.

"_Jiraiya, the kid doesn't call me that unless he worried about something." _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"I think we are being followed." Naruto said so as not to alarm the girls.

"Why do you think I yelled at the two of you to quiet down? I noticed them a few minutes ago. They hid themselves pretty fast though." He replied. _"And good."_

"Dad and Kyuubi said that they have been following us since Konoha." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? Since when can you talk to the Kyuubi? And what's this about your dad? You have some explaining to do." Jiraiya whispered to the boy.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we should be concentrating on our pursuers." Hana said interrupting them. She wasn't an Anbu for nothing, she had felt the followers at the same time Jiraiya had.

"You know what he's talking about?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Yes, and we'll discuss it later."

"Ano...What are you all talking about?" Hinata asked. She felt like she was the only one not understanding what was going on.

"We are being followed for some reason." Hana told her. Although she had a very good thought as to what that reason was.

During their walk they formulated a plan to draw their persuers out, whoever they may be.

After about a mile, they implemented their plan, stopping in the middle of the road.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata began "They're about 500 meters away"

Naruto and Hana made some hand symbols, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JITSU!"

The clones took to the trees. Jiraiya summoned a mid sized frog that he climbed on. The frog then jumped 600 meters in order to get behind the two spies.

Noticing the change in the situation, the two began to back track in order to hide their presence, only to be cut off by the clones and toad. Deciding that they had been found out, they took to the road. The first stranger had long black hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. The second stranger had long grey hair, only it was tied up similar to the way Neji ties his hair up. Both seemed ready for a fight, or so Naruto thought.

Both sets of clones circled around the two as the real Naruto and Hana joined them. Hinata had caught up as well.

"Why are you following us? Depending on your answer we might let you survive this encounter." Jiraiya began, although he felt it better to try not to get in a fight with two ninjas whom have covered their tracks so well. The sennin did not want to have to explain to Tsunade that his two charges were extremely wounded within the first few hours, which would happen if a fight were to break out right now.

"What makes you think we would tell you anything?" the second stranger asked.

"Shinta, behave." the first stranger said. "We mean you no harm. My name is Kareen. Unfortunately due to the nature of the times I am unable to tell you more than that." That said the one she called Shinta threw a smoke bomb. Jiraiya and Hana rushed in to where the two were standing, only to find them gone.

Up in the air two eagles flew southward. "Why did you tell them our names? They did not need to know that. You gave out too much information."

"Relax Shinta. It's not like they are enemies. Besides we learned who the Kyuubi container was, and his current training mission. We are going to need all the allies we can get when we start the war on the Akatsuki."

"You should have let me fight them. We could have found out how strong they were. How do you know if they are strong enough to be our allies?" Kareen knew that he was rationalizing his need to fight. He has always wanted to fight any and all who he thought were worthy of a good workout.

"We want friends, not enemies." she replied. "Now it's time to report back to the village. Kanto-sama will want to know what we learned."

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. No excuses, it just took me a while to think this chapter up. But another is on the way. Its confession time next round, how will Hinata respond?


	6. Chapter Six

Naruto is not mine :(

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

Naruto stood behind the waterfall watching for any sign of an attack. He had sent his clones out with one mission: Take down Naruto. He was still fuming about the day earlier when the two spies had escaped, seemingly without a trace.

A pair of shurikens came at him out of the water. Naruto dodged the spinning discs and came from behind the falls. _"Damn, need to be paying attention."_ he thought to himself. One clone came down with a kick, which Naruo barely blocked, as another clone reached up from under the water and grabbed his ankles. A third clone threw some kunai at the captured Naruto. A thud was heard as the kunai hit a log. Natuto drove a kunai into the first clone, and a puffy boom was heard as it disappeared. He then back flipped and dove into the water. He kicked the clone out of the water, and punched right through him. The third clone threw some shurikens at Naruto who caught them and threw them back at him.

"_Three down, two to go"_ Naruto thought. A kick connected with his side and Naruto fell into the water, where another clone held his arms and legs. Gathering his chakera as if he were preparing to walk up a tree or walk on water, Naruto pushed at the clone making him disappear. Coming up for air Naruto searched for the last clone. This clone had hid himself well. As Naruto waited, it watched him, waiting for an opening. Naruto heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching, thinking it was the last clone Naruto hid in the nearest tree. When a figure was sighted, he readied a pair of shurikens.

Jiraiya was coming to have a little talk with Naruto about the day before. He was curious as to what Naruto had meant when he talked of the Kyuubi and his dad. As far a Jiraiya knew Naruto was still in the dark about his father. Guessing he was wrong, He decided to confront the young genin on what he really did know, and what he had not told Jiraiya. As he approached the pool of water where he knew Nartuo would most likely be training himself, a pair of shurikens came flying at him. Quickly dodging the two flying discs he disappeared and reappeared in the tree they had flown from.

"What kind of welcome is that brat?"

"Gomen, I thought you were one of my clones."

"Do I look like a small blonde baka to you?"

"Take that back ero-sennin."

"Make me you brat."

"If you don't, I'll tell Tsunade-ba-chan about your peeking in on her bath."

"And how would you know about that? At least I don't go directly in to the women's baths, unlike a certain young man."

"That's training, ero-baka."

"Sure training. I heard you even got Konohamaru to go with you once."

"I was teaching him a jutsu."

Just then a kunai came whistling past Naruto's head. Naruto disappeared and a few seconds later a poof was heard as the last clone was taken care of.

"You should really pay attention when you have your clones out to get you."

"Shut up Ero-Sennin."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Kage-Bushin no Jitsu" was performed by Naruto, followed by "Sexy-No-Jutsu."

Naruto had performed the one technique that will always be the down fall of his perverted sensei. "Harem No Jitsu."

"Jiraiya-sama!" dozens of naked female Naruto's exclaimed, as they surrounded the sennin.

Jiraiya promptly passed out.

Sighing Naruto dragged him back to the campsite where the two girls were waiting.

"What happened to Jiraiya?" Hana asked Naruto when he came into view.

"We got into an argument." Naruto answered. "So I hit him with the only attack guaranteed to knock him out for a while."

"Oh." Hana replied _"Must have been that sexy-no-jutsu I've heard about." _ "Well Hinata, I guess this is our chance to get a bath without being disturbed by the old pervert."

"Ano... Why does everyone call him that?" Hinata asked.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS THE MOST PERVERTED MALE IN ALL OF EXISTANCE!" Hana and Naruto exclaimed rather loudly. With a cringe they checked to make sure Jiraiya had not awakened to their yelling.

"Hinata, you'll find out what we mean in time, for now let's take this chance to bathe before he wakes up."

Hana and Hinata walked off with their bathing supplies to the waterfall area that Naruto and Jiraiya had just been at.

At the waterfall Hana was trying to have a conversation with Hinata, girl to girl.

"Hinata, why don't you try telling Naruto how you feel?" Hana asked

"What do you mean Hana-sensei?"

"Come on, it's obvious you love the boy, the way you follow him with your eyes all the time. Everyone knows it, except for the clueless baka. You're never going to get him if you don't tell him how you feel."

"I could never do something like that. What if he hates me for it? I couldn't take it if that happened." Hinata said as she fidgeted and sunk deeper into the water.

"Girl you need more courage than that." Hana said. _"Now look who's talking."_ "Have more faith in yourself. All this shyness and fidgeting are holding you back from who you truly are. You're not weak, and Naruto will not hate you if you tell him how you feel. Trust me, if you let this opportunity go than you'll never forgive yourself." _"You should take your own advice."_ Hana's innerself said. _"Shut up you."_ She thought to herself.

They sat in silence. After a few minutes Hinata spoke up ever so softly. "I want to tell him, one day."

"What was that Hinata?"

"Ano... I said that one day, that is, I would one day like to tell him how I feel." Hinata answered.

"Well that's a start." Hana replied. "Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm going to help you build up your courage and self confidence. We'll start with getting you to simply talk to people without stuttering."

"Ano...Thank you Hana-Sensei." Hinata shyly said.

"First things first, stop it with the Ano...and call me Hana. Being called Hana-Sensei all the time makes me feel old. Okay?"

"Okay...Hana."

**Back at camp**

**_"Naruto."_** Jin called out.

_**"Naruto we need to talk."**_

_"Yeah, what do we need to talk about? Are you going to teach me a new jutsu or something?"_

_**"Actually, first you need to build your stamina some more, so you need to wear more weights around your legs and arms."**_

_"But I'm already wearing some weights."_

**_"Not enough, you need three times as many weights so as to increase your speed. Now we are getting off track. With the Akatsuki after you, and Orochimaru still out there, you will be in constant danger. This is probably why Tsunade sent you out with Jiraiya and Hana. As to why Hinata is along I don't know, but I do know it is not fair to her for her to be in danger and not know why. You need to tell her the truth."_**

Naruto now had a sad look on his face, one of deep pain. _"I can't tell her. She'll hate me for sure."_

"**That's right you'll always be alone little kit."**

**_"Shut your mouth you stupid, conniving fox. Don't listen to him Naruto, you are not alone. What about the friends you have? The ones who know about fox breath here. You may not realize it, but you have a lot of people who know the truth and are fine with it."_**

_"But what of those who hate me. They outnumber those who don't."_

**_"Is this the same Naruto who boasted about becoming the next Hokage and showing those ignorant fools that they were wrong about you. What happened to all your courage? Are you just going to give up now? How disappointing, you've become a coward."_**

_"What was that? Take it back you, you jerk. I WILL BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE! I WILL SHOW THEM MY TRUE STRENGH! I WILL PROVE THEM AND YOU WRONG!"_

**_"Is that so, prove it. Tell Hinata the truth."_**

_"Fine! I will."_

**"This ought to prove quite interesting."** Kyuubi thought out loud.

**_"Shut up fox breath!"_** Naruto and Jin yelled back.

Meanwhile Jiraiya has begun to stir. He looked over at Naruto and wondered what the little fool was up to now. _"Damn his Harem No Jutsu, knocks me out every time, although, it was quite nice to be surrounded by all those sexy bodies." _He begins to grin and giggle. This catches the attention of a distracted Naruto.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Naruto snaps.

"Oh nothing, why are you in such a mood, hmm. Did you do something you should not have?" Jiraiya asks his student

"I'm not like you E-R-O-S-E-N-N-I-N!"

"Why you, wait I don't feel like fighting right now."_ "Even though, the thought of you performing a sexy no jutsu right now is tempting._" "What I do feel like is getting some answers. What did you mean by you were talking to the Kyuubi? And what is this about your father?"

"I'll explian everything when the girls get back." Naruto replied

"No, I want answers now. Wait, girls? Does that mean you have told Hinata about the fox? And where did they go?"

"No, but I will."

"Do you think it wise?"

"Do you think it wise to drag her around with us when she's the only one who doesn't know about Kyuubi? I don't like it, but she needs to know."

"It's your choice; I hope you know what you're doing."

They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"Where did the girls go?"

Naruto pondered on if should or shouldn't tell him when in the distance he heard the sounds of wet footsteps approaching the campsite. Deciding their bath was over, and it was safe, he answered the sennin. "They went to take a bath at the waterfall."

"WHAT!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Then what am I still doing here?"

As he began to get up he heard the girls approaching, and to his dismay they came into the camp, clean and fully clothed.

"Hello Jiraiya. Finally up I see."

"Hello Jiraiya-sama. Did you have a good nap?" Hinata asked.

Jiraiya, who felt like he had just missed something of great value, began to turn on Naruto.

"YOU! This is your fault. I missed everything because of your stupid Harem-No-Jutsu. You will pay for this!" Jiraiya says as he charges at the youth.

"Now Jiraiya, please calm down. It's not Naruto's fault that you're a pervert." Hana interjected.

Jiraiya on the other hand was not listening as he was busy trying to catch Naruto, who had seen what was coming and decided it was best to form as many clones as possible to escape the wrath of the very angry sennin. After a couple of hours, Naruto had several large lumps on his head.

When everyone had calmed down, and was gathered around the fire, Naruto began what he thought was the most difficult task he ever had to do.

"Hinata?" He started softly.

Hinata, who was not used to a shy Naruto replied, "Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Did you ever wonder why the adults in the village always seemed to hate me?"

Hinata had noticed, and though she did not know the reason she had silently resented the adults who turned cold eyes at him. "Ano...no, but maybe it's all the pranks you pull." she said, desperately thinking of a way to rid her Naruto-kun of the sad expression now on his face.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and Hana, who silently encouraged him to take this step. He then looked back at Hinata, and then at the ground.

"Do you remember about what happened when the village was attacked thirteen years ago?" When she nodded he continued, "Because it was an immortal demon, it could not be killed, unless it became mortal. So um… the fourth sealed it up, in a new born baby. That's why most of the grown ups in the village hate me. I was that baby."

A/N: Arg... Cliffhanger, I know, but it felt like such a good way to end the chapter. Because it ended as such, I'll come out with the next chapter sometime before the end of Friday, promise. Thanks for all the reviews, and yes Hisoka316 is my husband. See you next chapter for Hinata's reaction.


	7. Chapter Seven

Naruto is not mine, much to my dismay.

**Chapter 7: Reactions**

Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya, and Hana sat around the fire in silence. Naruto did not know how Hinata would react to the news; his greatest fear was that she would hate him. Hinata seeing her Naruto-kun in a state she had never seen him in before, and after what she had heard, wanted to reach out to him.

"_That explains a lot, but why would they hate him."_ Aloud she said, "But why would they hate you? It's not like you're the Kyuubi, right. You're you, Naruto. One who always smiles, no matter what happens. One who brings sunshine into a cloudy day. One who can change people in the way they act and think. One who gives others courage, when the rest of the world is dragging them down. You're Konaha's number one hyperactive ninja, who's never given up on anything. You're strong, courageous, and so much more. If someone hates you for something you had no control over, than they're the ones who are cowards, idiots, and have not one ounce of humanity in them."

Shocked at the sudden change in the shy Hinata, Naruto and the others just sat in awe of the girl who had just made a speech when before she would say very little. Hana was the first to break the silence.

"Way to go Hinata. See I knew you had it in you."

"You don't hate me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't hate you."

"Really?" Naruto could not believe this was real. He could have sworn she would scream and run off to hide as far away from him as possible.

"Baka, did she just not say as much. I swear you are so dense sometimes." Jiraiya told him.

"Shut up Ero-Sennin. I'm not talking to you."

"What was that brat?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan."

Hinata, blushing at the chan asked, "Ano...did you really think that I would hate you for something you didn't do?"

"Ano... I did not know what you would think. My greatest fear has always been… that someone our age would find out and hate me for it, just like all the adults do."

"But not all the adults hate you. After all there is Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Hana-sensei, and others who do not hate you, but they know the truth right. They know it's not your fault that Kyuubi attacked. So um…, Naruto-kun, please cheer up."

"I guess your right Hinata-chan."

"Hinata." Hana interjected. "Didn't we agree on the fact that you were not going to call me Hana-sensei anymore?"

"Why is that Hana-ne-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Because it makes me feel old, that's why."

"But you are old." Naruto said

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Hana said after beating Naruto into the ground.

"Lesson #1: Never tell a girl she's old." Jiraiya said to his student who laid sprawled unconscious in a two foot crater.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

**Later that evening:**

Naruto had awakened from his beating, and was cowering from Hana's scowling. Jiraiya had actually proven useful at something other than peeping and had caught fish for dinner. Hinata sat next to Naruto as they ate.

"Naruto, you still have not answered my question from earlier." Jiraiya says getting Naruto's attention.

"Right, what question was that again?"

"What did you mean about being able to talk to both the Kyuubi and your father?"

"Well I've been able to talk to that stupid, annoying fox since you threw me off that cliff. Although, all we do is argue." Naruto was interrupted by a very loud "OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Jiraiya had several large bumps, one on top of another, from Hana and surprisingly Hinata.

"You threw him off a cliff. What in seven hells were you thinking? Were you trying to kill him?" Hana berated the sennin.

"How could you do something so mean to you student?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, he learned how to use the Kyuubi's chakra, besides he was able to summon Gama Bunta for the first time, and was able to call him again when the sand and sound attacked." Jiraiya reasoned.

"You still went too far." Hana replied.

"Hello, I'm trying to talk here." Naruto interrupted.

"Sorry about that, please continue." Hana apologized

"As I was saying, Kyuubi and I have been arguing since the cliff. As for my dad, it seems that before he sealed the Kyuubi in me, he placed a memory seal that would seal his memories and a part of his soul in me. When my body was ready the seal activated and I was able to meet and speak with my dad."

"Then that means your dad was..." Hinata started.

"Yup, my dad was the Fourth Hokage."

Once again Hinata was the only one in their group who did not know this.

"So that's what was going on in the hospital." Hinata said

"Hana, did you know about this seal?" Jiraiya asked

"I found out when Naruto woke up in the Hospital, and he explained to the Hokage what Jin told him." Hana replied.

"So why did the old hag not tell me?" Jiraiya complained.

"She probably thought that Naruto would tell you."

"Well that explains some things." Jiraiya said.

"Speaking of dad, he said I need to train with three times the weights before he would teach me any jutsus, so can we stop at the next village to get some?"

"Already ahead of you, I brought some with me for both you and Hinata, though you'll have to deal with twice as much until we can get some more." Jiraiya replied.

"I guess that means we head for the next village when the sun rises, so get some sleep." Hana ordered.

"Yes, Hana-ne-san."

"Yes, Hana-san."

"Jiraiya, I'll take first watch, so why don't you get some sleep." Hana said.

"Who said you're in charge?"

"Do you really want to argue?" She asked. Jiraiya, who had suddenly remembered just how scary she could be, decided against arguing with her. _"Jin, your wife is just as scary as ever."_

After Naruto and Hinata had fallen asleep Jiraiya spoke up. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"In time."

"Never knew you to be a coward." With that Jiraiya went to sleep, leaving Hana to ponder his words.

Morning came all too soon, and the four packed their things and headed to the next village. When they got there Naruto recognized it as one of the towns he and Jiraiya first visited when they went to fetch Tsunade. As before Jiraiya tried to confiscate Gama-chan from Naruto.

"No way, last time you spent every last penny I had on girls and sake. Not this time." With that Naruto grabbed onto Hinata's hand and raced to the nearest shop that sells weights.

"Meet us at the hotel when you're done." Hana called after him.

"Okay, Hana-ne-chan."

After he disappeared around the corner with Hinata, she turned on Jiraiya. "You spent all his money on girls and booze? How could you?"

Before she could say anymore, Jiraiya disappeared. _"Probably after girls again._"she thought.

"_Well, might as well use this time to get some supplies and such."_ With that she took off to shop for some things.

Meanwhile at the store Naruto and Hinata were looking at some weights. After a while they choose the ones they wanted.

"Hinata, are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, kind of."

"Then would you join me, my treat?"

Naruto and Hinata went to the nearest ramen stand. After they finished they went to look at all the shops of the village.

"We don't have to be back for awhile. So let's have some fun."

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, blushing.

As they shopped Naruto started to notice how Hinata would blush when she was looking at him. _"That's odd."_ he thought.

**_"Not really, Naruto."_**

What his father meant, Naruto had no clue. He did notice how Hinata's eyes seemed to have a sparkle to them that he hadn't noticed before and how it affected him. _"What is this feeling? It's weird."_

When he saw her looking at a pair of silver, star hair clips, he came to a decision.

"Sir, how much are those hairpins?" Naruto asked the sales clerk.

"They're one thousand yen. ($10)" He answered.

Naruto pulled out Gama-chan and handed the salesman the money.

Hinata unsuccessfully protested. "Naruto-kun, why are you buying those? I never asked for them."

Naruto pushed her protests away. "Hinata-chan, we're friends right. Besides, I want to thank you for yesterday."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said when she realized there was no talking him out of it.

After a while they headed back to the hotel, eating some pop-sickles.

Hana immediately noticed the new silver hairpins in Hinata's hair, but decided not to say anything.

"Hana-ne-chan, when will we start training?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow we head out to the north, along the way you will be training your stamina and chakra control."

"Nani? What about jutsu's?"

"After you build your stamina up to where you can travel with those weights on, with little trouble. That said, let's go get something to eat and go to bed and before you ask, NO RAMEN!"

Jiraiya did not return until late at night, or early in the morning, as some would say.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope I didn't bore you. The real training begins, next chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews, see you next time.


	8. Chapter Eight

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 8: Summonings**

"Tell me again why we are walking backwards when you two get to walk normally?" Naruto asked Jiraiya and Hana. When they had woken up the two insisted that Naruto and Hinata prepare to leave. After exiting the village they were then told to walk backwards until further notice.

"Because, walking backwards requires your body to use up more stamina and chakra than normal walking. The more you lose the more you gain." Jiraiya answered.

"But then, why do you get to walk normally?" He asked again.

"One, we're older; two, we don't need it; three, to keep you from running into anyone else on the road; and four, I said so." Jiraiya answered.

Naruto was about to comment on the last reason when he tripped in a hole, and landed strait on his back. Jiraiya and Kyuubi both laughed softly at his current situation, Jiraiya earning a stern look from Hana.

Meanwhile Hinata was helping Naruto off the ground.

A week went by and the two students were still walking backwards, although it seemed as if they were getting the hang of it. Their stamina had increased, and they needed less breaks.

After a while Hana spoke up, "Naruto, Hinata, you're doing well. It looks like you both are starting to get the hang of walking backwards as if it were normal. We're going to stop here for lunch, and afterwards we are going to do some chakra control exercises."

"Hai, Hana-san." Hinata responded

"Hana-ni-san, what's for lunch?"Naruto asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Hana replied.

"While we fix lunch, you two practice climbing up the trees using your chakra. After lunch try climbing the trees with only the palm of your hands." Jiraiya instructed them.

"Man this will be easy." Naruto boasted.

"Then do it, brat." Jiraiya said

"Stop calling me a brat, pervert." Nartuto retorted.

"I'll call you a brat if I want to, brat."

While Naruto and Jiraiya were arguing Hinata had already begun climbing the nearest tree. She had reached the halfway point when Naruto noticed she was gone.

"Hinata-chan, where did you go?"

"I'm up here Naruto-kun."

"Just a second, I'm coming up" Naruto said

"Okay."

Meanwhile Hana and Jiraiya were busy making lunch. When they finished, they called their two students over. What was waiting was fish, rice, and water.

"What, no ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I told you before; eating too much ramen is bad for your health. From now on, you are restricted to two bowls a day, and no more." Hana told the boy.

_"Good luck with that one, he's too much like his father."_ Jiraiya thought.

_"Looks like I'll have to sneak some when she's not looking."_ Naruto thought to himself,

**_"Ouch! Good luck, my son. When she's determined, she's dangerous, one time when she caught me sneaking a bowl on one of my probations, and she told your mother. The two of them made me sleep on the couch and eat nothing but greens, with a lot of broccoli, for a whole week."_** Jin told him. _**"And that was one of the lighter punishments. I swear the two of them were like sisters, the way they also thought alike." **"Oops, I almost slipped there." _Jin had realized that for some reason Hana was keeping her identity from Naruto, and thought she probably had a good reason for it. He just hoped she would tell him the truth before Jin accidentally let it slip. **_"By the way, Naruto I'm planning on training you tonight, as your body rests."_**

_"Okay, I can't wait. Maybe you can tell me more about mom and Hana. Like maybe, how to avoid being caught and what happened when you were caught."_

**_"We'll see, Naruto. See you tonight."_** Jin chuckled.

"Naruto? Naruto! I'm trying to talk to you." Hana said trying to catch the young boy's attention.

"Huh? Sorry Hana-ni-chan, I was talking with dad."

"What did he have to say?" She asked.

"He's going to train me some tonight. He also told me about one of the times you caught him eating ramen when mom put him on probation, and you told her."

'What happened when your mother found out?" Hinata asked

"Which one was that, I wonder?" Hana thought aloud. _"I guess Jin found out who I am, I never could fool him. I had better tell Naruto soon, before Jin lets it slip. When he gets talking about old times, he won't quit easily."_

"Something about broccoli." Naruto said.

"I remember that one. Poor Jin, you made him go through hell that week. Because he couldn't have ramen, he pestered me to no end. Jin said and I quote, 'If I can't have ramen, why should you get to do research.'" Jiraiya said angrily. "We did nothing but training for the whole week. Thank you very much." Tears were coming out his eyes at the confession.

_"So that's why the women's bath house manager thanked me."_ Hana thought pondering. "Well good that means the bathhouse got a week of freedom from the eyes of Konoha's biggest pervert." She said.

Naruto was laughing and Hinata was thinking it might be a good thing to avoid Jiraiya at bath time.

Once everyone had calmed down, Hana asked Naruto a question,

"So Naruto, you have a summoning contract with the toads, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." He answered.

"And you can summon Gama Bunta?"

"Yup, cool right." He said happily.

"Though at first all he could summon was tadpole after tadpole. It wasn't until he tapped into Kyuubi's chakra that he could summon the big, conceited boss." Jiraiya interrupted, while Naruto began to scowl. "The first thing he did after coming out was try to chase me down."

"What's a summoning contract?" Hinata asked.

"It's when someone makes a contract with a certain animal. That animal then can be summoned to help with battle and other things like communicating long distances." Hana explained. "For instance, I have a contract with the cat family."

"Cats? I love cats." Hinata said.

"Good because I'm going to start training you on summoning them this evening. After all we can't let the boys out do us, now can we?" Hana told her. At the last comment Hinata just remained silent, though she was too shy to say so, she couldn't wait until she could summon something of her own.

"Cats, huh." Naruto said. "Don't they eat frogs and stuff?"

"Yeah, but summoning animals don't usually eat each other unless they are in a life or death battle."

"Good, even though cats sound a lot more useful than frogs or toads."

"Not so, frogs and toads are much better than cats." Jiraiya stated unhappily.

"Yeah sometimes, Gama Bunta's okay, but all Gamakichi and his brother ever want to do is play and eat." Naruto countered.

After they had finished lunch, Naruto and Hinata practiced climbing tress with only their hands and chakra. Every once and a while Nauto would play a prank on Jiraiya while he was up in the trees, making him a very pissed off sennin. After they had dinner Hana began to teach Hinata how to summon cats, while Naruto practiced summoning some frogs.

"Alright Hinata, this scroll is called a summoning contract. First you need to bite your finger and sign your name in blood." She instructed.

Hinata did as she was told. Afterwards, Hana showed Hinata how to summon. She bit her finger, went through the proper sequence of symbols, and summoned a normal sized panther.

Hinata jumped back. "Ano....Hana-san I thought we were summoning cats, this looks like a panther to me."

"Your right, she is a panther. This scroll is for the whole cat family, not just one branch. Grace, this is Hinata, my student."

"Hello Hinata. My name is Gracious Night, but you can call me Grace. It's nice to meet someone so young who is learning to summon us."

"Okay, Hinata, it's your turn to try. Remember it's boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram."

Hinata bit her finger went through the proper symbols. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

What came out was in Hinata's opinion the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Kawii!" she yelped.

Jiraiya promptly fell over anime style. Naruto ran over to see what Hinata had summoned. What he saw was enough to make him a little jealous. There stood a black kitten with white tips on his ears. He looked to be about five to six weeks old, and was in a playful mood. Grace came over and saw this as well, though no visible reaction could be seen or heard from the panther.

_"Not bad, at least it wasn't a newborn."_ Hana thought to herself. "Not too bad for your first try." She said, although whether or not Hinata heard her was still a question because the young girl was busy playing with her summoned creature.

"Kittens." Grace said, watching the two play.

For the next few months Jiraiya and Hana continued to teach their students more about chakra control, and helped them to build their stamina more. Time seemed to fly by. Summer came and went, and fall had sent in. It's now the beginning of October. Naruto seems to be getting better control over his chakra, and Hinata had built up her stamina and confidence within herself. She was now able to summon cats up to the size of panthers and leopards, though her favorites were Grace and Kit. Kit had grown since the first time she summoned him and they had become close friends. Kit was with her now as she was trying to shop in the village they had recently stopped at.

"Kit, what do you think I should get him?"

"I don't know. He's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Hinata said.

Kit noticed the slight sadness in her voice. "Just tell him already."

"Back to the subject, I can't get him instant ramen because of Hana-san's restrictions, maybe some new weights or something." She mused over as she window shopped. Just as she was starting to get frustrated, something caught Hinata's eye. "Perfect."

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. So what do you think, what did she get Naruto? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

Naruto is not mine :(

Sorry it took so long but with the pregnancy, some writers block, and getting ready to move I have not had a chance to write. Thank you for all the reviews, now on with the next chapter.

**Chapter Nine: Naruto's First Birthday **

Naruto woke up in the hotel room. When at first he remembered what day it was, he thought it might be better to stay in bed, but then he remembered that he wasn't in Konoha.

"**_Hey, sleepy head. It's about time you got up."_**

"What?!" Naruto looked outside and realized that it was about mid-day. "I can't believe I slept in. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Naruto quickly got dressed, and was about to dash out the door when he saw a note from Jiraiya.

_Hey kid,_

_I went out for a while. There is no training today, so do whatever you want, just remember not to get into trouble. _

_Jiraiya_

"It figures, he probably went out to pick up girls or something." He thought aloud. "I know, I'll go get some ramen." With that in mind, Naruto went to find a place that sells his favorite food in the world.

"**_Just don't get caught eating more than two bowls."_** Jin reminded him.

"You just had to remind me didn't you?" Naruto shot back. When he got silence for an answer, he continued on his journey.

Jiraiya however, was not a happy sennin. As he was leaving to do some much needed 'research', Hana and Hinata had stopped him.

Half an hour later:

"Please Jiraiya-sensei; we really need your help?" Hinata begged with big kitten eyes that would make almost anybody want to help her.

"Jiraiya-san, you're the only one who can help. Naruto will suspect something if it was one of us." Hana added

"_They're being too nice, curses on my inability to ignore women in need."_ "Fine, but just this once."

"Oh thank you Jiraiya-sensei." Hinata said as she gave him a big hug in thanks. Hana then gave him a peck on the cheek, and the two of them went off to make the preperations.

"_Maybe, it will be worth it, for what just happened."_ He thought to himself. _"Then again, how am I going to distract him long enough for them to finish. I already left him a note explaining that there was no training today." _Just then he saw Naruto coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Naruto." He called out. "Want to get some ramen?"

At the ramen stand:

"Eat all you want, my treat." Jiraiya told him.

To say Naruto was a bit suspicious at first was an understatement. Jiraiya probably wanted him to do something. Jiraiya noticed this.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Hana, if you don't. If she found out, we both would have it. Think of it as my birthday present to you, Happy Birthday Naruto." Jiraiya told him.

"Thanks Ero-sennin." Naruto replied. It was nice that he didn't have to hide, and that someone was actually willing to celebrate his birthday, besides Iruka-sensei.

Naruto ended up eating 15 bowls of ramen, and had 20 glasses of water. After lunch the two went and had ice cream.

"Naruto, do you want to do anything today?" Jiraiya asked

"Actually I would like to read dad's scroll. It should be alright, right?"

"Well it is your fourteenth birthday so I guess it should be fine."

With that, the two went back to the hotel to pick up the scroll, and then proceeded to the forest surrounding the village. Naruto opened the scroll.

_Hello Naruto,_

_By the time you are reading this, you will be fourteen years old. If no one has told you yet, I am your father. You've probably had a hard time growing up. Hopefully, if she has survived this day, your mother would have been there for you. In worst case, she did not survive. I want you to know that what I did to you all those years ago, was one of the worst things I have ever had to do. To stop the rampage of the Kyuubi, I had to seal him up. I have also set into events that should you need help and are ready for said help, a seal will activate. If it has not already, know that it is a seal of memories. It not only will form a type of mental image, but will have all my memories to the point of the seal, and a small piece of my soul. Enclosed are some of your bloodline jutsu's, but only a couple. When the memory seal activates, it will teach you more than I can write down. Know that even in the short time that we have had, that I love you, and will always love you my precious son. May the stars watch over you._

_Uzumaki Jin,_

_Yondaime_

Silence wrapped the room, and neither Naruto nor Jiraiya dared to break it. The rest of the day went by rather quickly and Jiraiya managed to drag Naruto to a very expensive looking restaurant.

"Why are we here again, Ero-Sennin?"

"Just be quiet and follow me, stupid brat." Jiraiya answered after smacking Naruto across the back of his head.

When they walked in Jiraiya gave the seater his name and they were escorted to a small room in the back.

"SURPRISE!" Hana and Hinata shouted in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!" All three shouted.

Naruto stood dazed for a moment, unable to comprehend what was going on. He had never had a birthday party before and never thought he ever would.

"Thank you everyone." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

The party lasted for hours, even though it was only a small party with just the four of them. Hana had gotten him a new set of clothes that still had orange in them, just not as much. The shoulders and sleeves of the top were black; the body was orange, with a black trim. The pants were black with orange strips on the sides, and had numerous hidden pockets, and a new kunai. Naruto was glad for the new clothes for two reasons: 1) He was growing out of his old clothes, and 2) Hana, Jin and Kyuubi were driving him crazy with their attempts to get him to change his clothes from 'Kill Me Orange.' At least Hana left orange in the equation, and to tell the truth he did see a small point of what they were trying to tell him. Jiraiya had given him a copy of his first book, which Hana and Naruto proceeded to inform the sennin that Naruto was not a pervert like him, and a scroll of taijutsu techniques. Hinata however gave him a small wakasashi, with a fox engraved on one side of the handle, and a ramen bowl with frogs painted on it. Naruto loved all his gifts, especially the ones he got from Hinata. It was the best birthday he ever had, and to him it felt like his first real birthday.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, and its been a few days. We're moving this week so things are a bit hectic. I'm also going to say it's going to be a couple of weeks before I can update, because of the move. As always reviews are appreciated. See you next time.


	10. Chapter Ten

I do not own Naruto.

Yay! Most of the moving is done, now I just have to finish unpacking a couple of boxes. As a recap in the last chapter Nauruto had his first birthday party.

**Chapter 10: The night after.**

After the party, Naruto and the others decided to head for bed. In the morning they would head out again. Just before they went to their separate rooms Naruto pulled Hinata to the side.

"Hinata-chan, I wanted to say thank you again; for understanding and for not being afraid of me. So, Thank You." Naurto told her.

"Naruto-kun, there is nothing to thank me for. I could never fear you, and after what everyone in the village has put you through over the years it's just so...just so ...wrong. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you are no monster; you are brave, compassionate, and much more. You have been a ray of sunshine to all those around you, even if they are too stupid to understand what they have in front of them until it's gone. I've watched you struggle only to be knocked down again, and every time you got back up even stronger. Ano...so you see you are not someone I could ever fear, or ever hate, only love." Hinata finished, blushing.

"_Wow she can be vocal when she wants. Wait a minute; did she say 'Love' just now?"_ Naruto thought. He then analyzed his feelings for her and to his surprise he felt he had feelings for her as well, feelings that seem to be stronger than those he thought he had for Sakura.

"_I can't believe I just told him. I let it slip out. How will he react? I should have kept my mouth shut, and then he wouldn't know. I know he likes Sakura, but still, oh I hope he doesn't hate me. I should have kept my big mouth shut." _Hinata thinks to herself as Naruto stands there pondering what she has told him. Just as she was about to turn and leave in embarrassmentNaruto called out to her.

"Hinata-chan" When she looked up at him, he did the last thing that she thought he would do, and the one thing she wanted most in life right now. Naruto kissed her. Hinata then half in shock, and half in pleasure, promptly fainted. Naruto of course went hysterical.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, are you alright? Please wake up." When he got no response from the unconsious girl, he called out for help. "Hana-ni-chan, Ero-sennin, something is wrong with Hinata-chan."

Hana and Jiraiya rushed out to see what the problem was, what they saw was an unconscious Hinata, with a big blush on her face in the arms of Naruto who also had the remnants of a blush that was quickly fading into a worried expression on his face. After examining her young student Hana quickly tells the waiting boys her diagnosis. "It seems to only be a bit of exhaustion, nothing more than that. I'll take her back to our room. See you boys in the morning." Hana said with a secretive smile on her face. Judging by the blushes that were on the faces of her students, she could guess along the lines of what had happened.

Jiraiya was not at all shocked by the explanation Hana had given, but he also had some guesses as to the blush on Naruto and Hinata's faces. "So Naruto, what happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean, we were just talking and..." Naruto started.

"And what, did you kiss her, or something."

Naruto knowing what kind of pervert Ero-sennin could be, turned and left him behind. "I'm going to bed Ero-sennin."

"Wait, tell me what happened."

"Good night Ero-Sennin."

With that Naruto closed the door to their room and prepared for bed, hoping to get a good nights' sleep, but little did he know, rest was the last thing he was going to get.

Naruto woke in a familiar black and red chamber, ankle deep in water.

_**"Happy Birthday Naruto."**_

"Thanks Dad." Naruto replied.

**_"That was a nice kiss you gave Hinata."_** Jun said making a blush rise on Naruto's face so red that it made him look like a tomato.

"..." was the only response he received.

**"What's the matter brat? No come backs? I guess this night might actually be a little quiet for once."** Kyuubi shot at Naruto.

"Shut up, fox breath." Naruto shot back.

**_"There is no need to be nervous, son. The fact that she passed out after you kissed her must mean that she likes you very much."_** Jun teased his son. **_"My boy's becoming a man."_**

**"Yeah right! He's just a stupid brat. Always has been; always will be."**

_**"Who asked you to butt in?"**_

"I'm no brat you damn fox. Nothing you say or do will ruin the first real birthday I've ever had. After all it's your fault I've had to run and hide on this day, but that's all in the past now. I have people who care for me, and I care back. So shut your stupid mouth and butt out."

**"I would, but it's not like I can go anywhere. After all this is my cell, complete will a seal and bars. I'm not going anywhere." **

Jun, who had been quietly watching the two, decided it was time to teach Naruto a new jutsu. **_"Oh, Naruto. It's time for your training. Tonight I'm going to teach you a new jutsu."_**

"Alright, what cool new jutsu are you going to teach me?"

**_"Before you get too exited, it's just one jutsu. I'm only going to explain this once, and then you're on your own. Until you learn it completely I won't be teaching you another, so pay attention. First off, you already know how to do the rasengan, so you already know the basic principal of this new technique. Now you know how powerful concentrated chakra is, right?"_** At Naruto's nod he continued on. **_"Well instead of concentrating a small portion of your chakra in your hand, you're going to be concentrating on your feet. This jutsu doesn't require any hand seals so all you need to really do is learn to control your chakra more. Now you use the same principal of the rasengan, only on the bottom of your feet. Instead of just using your chakra like you would if you are walking on water, you'll be using it to increase your speed and jumping ability. This takes a lot of chakra and stamina, so don't be surprised if you don't get it right away, or when you feel really tired using this technique."_**

"That's why all the weight training. It was to increase my chakra and stamina, not my strength."

_**"That's right, the strength is just a cool bonus, plus it helps with the speed. Now start training."**_

Naruto trained his chakra control on his legs and feet through the night. About a couple of hours before dawn Jun interrupted him. **_"Naruto, it's time to stop now. You are going to need some rest tonight if you plan on leaving with the others in the morning."_**

"Alright dad. Hey, can you tell me some more about you and mom."

**_"Sure."_** Jun then started telling Naruto about his courtship of Naruto's mother. Including several times he had made the woman mad at him. An hour later, Kyuubi interrupted them.

**"Hey brat, come here for a minute."**

"So you can eat me, not a chance in heaven or hell."

_**"What are you nuts? If Naruto went anywhere near you you'd try something to break the seal or hurt Naruto."**_

**"Do I look that stupid to you? I may have been caught off guard with your stupid seal, but I happen to be smarter than I look. Stupid humans, I've been trapped here so long that even if I harm the brat, there will be no escape for me, unlike in his younger years."**

_**"What you say does make sense, but it could still be some kind of ploy."**_

**"Don't you know your own handy work you stupid ghost. Yeah, at least we know where the brat gets his smarts from."**

_**"Did you just insult me? You did, didn't you? Why you stupid fox, you just wait until I get over there. I'm going to make you wish you never opened your big mouth."**_

"Dad, he just said that he could hurt me. What if he can hurt you in some way? I mean even though your not flesh and blood in here, does that really matter?"

**_"You got a point, I guess. Hey what are you doing?" _**Jun asked his son.

"Look we can argue this over until the world ends, and not get anywhere. Personally, I don't want to wait that long, and if this stupid fox tries anything, I'll make sure to find a way to torture him for a very long time." Naruto replied as he walked toward the cage.

**"Ha, there is nothing you can do to me that could ever torture me. Keep dreaming brat."**

"Oh yeah? I could sing all kinds of kiddie songs. One's I know you'll hate, so full of cuddly, and love bearing fun for kids four and under. Or worse yet, Barney."

**"You wouldn't dare."** Kyuubi looked evilly down at him.

"Try me."

_**"I'll help. I know a few old school songs that would drive Kyuubi absolutely bonkers."**_

**"Alright, I give. Besides I wasn't going to do something entirely unpleasant. I was just going to give the brat a present was all."**

**_"Nani!"_** Both Naruto and Jun called out. Neither had expected this. Before Kyuubi answered there was a bright flame red light that engulfed Naruto. As Naruto dangled horozontly in the air, surrounded by Kyuubi's chakra, Jun stared on in disbelief.

_**"What are you doing you stupid fox? Let him go, I knew this was a bad idea."**_

**"Relax; I'm just giving him a present is all. A bit of extra chakra and a little something else, since I'm trapped here for the rest of his life, as well as my own, I might as well help him to become a little stronger. After all I can't have my jailer be a weakling, now can I?"**

_**"You could have warned us. What kind of effect will this have on him?"**_

**"Good question. This is not something that happens all the time so I don't know. It depends on him and how his body will react to the changes."**

_**"Changes, what changes?"**_

**"Wait and see. Bye, now." Kyuubi slunk into his cage, curled up, and went to sleep.**

_**"Stupid fox! Get back here and tell me what you've done."**_

Meanwhile:

Jiraiya woke to find Naruto surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra. Inside the orb of chakra he watched as Naruto grew a tail and a pair of fox ears, while his human ears seemed to disappear. His golden hair now had streaks of red. His nails were sharper, but then retracted, as did his canines. Besides the boost in chakra, these seemed to be the only changes to his pupil. As he watched this happen, one thought came to his mind. _"Oh, no! The seal is breaking."_

Hana and Hinata rushed in when they felt the chakra burst. Hana thought the same as Jiraiya. The two teachers looked at each other, then Naruto and Hinata.

"Hana, take Hinata and go. I'll see if I can do something about this. There may still be a chance to keep the seal from fully breaking, but if I fail I need you to report to Tsunade what has happened."

"Right, come on Hinata."

"But Naruto-kun... I can't leave him." Hinata replied with tears running down her face. _"I don't want to lose him"_

Just as Hana was getting Hinata out the door, and Jiraiya was about to try a sealing jutsu, the Kyuubi's chakra diminished, leaving a transformed Naruto lying in bed. When his eyes opened he noticed how much sharper his vision was. He looked up to see Jiraiya, Hana, and Hinata.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, is that you?" Jiraiya asked

"Yeah it's me. Why do you ask?" Naruto visibly saw those he had come to think of as some sorts of family relax. Hinata actually fainted from relief.

"Naruto, I think you better take a look in the mirror."

"What do you mean? And why is Hinata passed out on the floor again?"

Neither Jiraiya or Hana had noticed that the young girl had passed out, Hana lifted her and set her on the nearest bed. As she did this Naruto went to look in the bathroom mirror.

"STUPID FOX, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Naruto screamed. Jiraiya and Hana winced.

Two hours later found the four eating lunch at a near by restaurant. Given the new circumstances it was decided that they would leave in two days. One, so Naruto could get used to the new changes, and two in case there were any more changes during the next night. Naruto was wearing his new clothes with a few new changes. He now wore a black cap with a red trim to cover his ears; his pants now had a hole in them to accommodate for his tail, which he used genjutsu to cover up. He didn't need to use genjutsu for his now slanted eyes, because they were still his normal blue, and if anyone asked he could make something up. Besides the cap could cover his eyes if he wanted to hide them, no use wasting chakra.

"So let me get this straight, you actually approached Kyuubi's cell, knowing that it might be a trap for him to break the seal. Before you blacked out, you heard him say that all he wanted was to give you a gift, and you woke up like this." Jiraiya asked. When Naruto nodded Hana stepped in.

"Do you have a death wish? He could have killed you and taken over your body."

"But he didn't." Naruto replied

"I'm just glad we still have you Naruto-kun. I was so worried I was going to lose you." Hinata said, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. Please don't cry. Even if I do have some changes, I'll always be here for you." Naruto told her as he gave her a hug.

"We need to let Tsunade know about Naruto's new changes." Jiraiya interjected. "I'll send Gaki with a letter, explaining Kyuubi's present."

"We don't even know if these changes are permanent, they could go away after a while, like before." Naruto said.

"Before?" Hinata asked

"Before, when Naruto would use the Kyuubi's chakra, he would have some slight changes to his outer appearance, though not to this extreme." Jiraiya explained

"Either way, Tsunade will still want to know." Hana interjected.

"You're right." Naruto conceded.

After lunch Jiraiya sent Gaki off, and they headed back to the hotel.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, but the next one will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews, they are really appreciated. Again, sorry it's been so long, see you next time.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I don't own Naruto, and never will.

**Chapter Eleven: Naruto finds out.**

Shinta approached Kanto. Upon their return form the mission Kanto had ordered the two to keep tabs on Naruto and the others using the eagles. If anything were to happen, he was to be notified. It was in their best interests that the young Kyuubi vessel be safe, but ignorant of their efforts to keep him such until the right time. Naruto was one of the few who were the keys needed to keep the balance, and help save the world from Kurodo and his allies.

"My lord, Kareen has reported that one of the eagles has noticed a change in Uzumaki Naruto."

"A change? What kind of change?"

"Well my lord, it seems that he has taken on the appearance of a fox-human hybrid. Although he hid he new appearance well, the eagle's eyes are hard to fool."

I did not think this stage would come so soon." Kanto thought aloud.

"My lord?"

"Do nothing for now. Just keep an eye on him."

"As Shinta was leaving, a girl with long auburn hair tied back in a pony tail entered. She was five foot five with hazel eyes and wore the same types of clothing as Shinta and Kareen.

"My lord, I bring news of Maki from Hidden Grass."

"Please report Kimari." Kanto then notices the lack of her partner. "Where is Cruz?"

"My lord, Cruz is keeping watch over the young unicorn. She knows not of our presence as of yet, though I fear it is only a matter of time. I fear she suspects she is being watched.

_First Naruto, now Maki. Time is running out. _"Continue to watch over her and wait for when I send a messenger with more orders."

"As you wish, my lord." She states and leaves.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Tsunade was sleeping on a pile of paperwork when she was interrupted by the sound of a croaking frog. After violently waking up, she discovered said frog under a piles of paperwork she was supposed to be working on. After reading the scroll he was carrying she sent Gaki back to Jiraiya with instructions to keep her posted of Naruto's condition.

Jiriaiya and Hana were in the girls' room while discussing the current situation. Naruto and Hinata went out to get some supplies for when they leave this village and continue on their journey. Gaki popped in with Tsunade's reply. Jiraiya read the scroll and handed it to Hana.

"We still don't know what's going on, how are we supposed to report that?" Hana complained.

"Maybe Kyuubi and Jun have the answers we need. Until Naruto talks to them, we'll just have to wait."

"I don't trust that fox as far as I can throw him. How do we know he is not trying to break the seal?"

"What about Jun? Do you really think he would allow such a thing? Don't forget the seal is made up of a part of Jun's soul. I'm sure he would not allow something as harmful as the fox escaping, after all if the Kyuubi escapes or kills Naruto then it dies as well."

"I know but it's not very comforting. I can't help but worry. I may not have been a part of Naruto's life, thanks to that damn fox, but still I finally have a chance to get to know him and this has to happen."

"Then why don't you tell him the truth? You can't keep it from him forever. He keeps it hidden, but he needs the comfort of a mother, especially now."

"How can I? For fourteen years I've been away from him, granted twelve of those years were out of my control, but how can I tell him that his mother is a coward, unable to face her own son after so many years of abandonment? Then when we're reunited I cover up my identity. There is no way he wouldn't hate me for that."

After some silence Jiraiya spoke up. "Are you done yet?" Receiving no reply he continues. "Good, first of all you did not abandon him. Second since you recovered you have watched over him from a distance every chance you got and don't you dare deny it. I saw what you did to some of the villagers you caught treating Naruto bad."

_Flashback_

_Hana stood among several comatose bodies while pinning the leader of her son's tormenters against a wall._

_"If I ever catch you or your pals harassing that boy ever again, tonight will seem like a picnic. Do we have an understanding?"_

_The pale villager nodded frantically. "Yes, ma'am." His comrades lay on the ground with several broken bones and all of them had their groins crushed viciously by the female Anbu._

_"Good boy, now scatter off and get some help for your friends. Remember you've been warned."_

_End Flashback_

"Third, after all that time watching him you have missed one obvious fact, he doesn't hate many people, not even the villagers. Sure he might be mad as hell at first for you deceiving him, but I seriously doubt that he'll hate you. After all he's always wanted a family. It's time you told him the truth, after all he's been through he deserves that." That said he left her sitting alone in the room. Naruto and Hinata returned shortly after that.

**Later that night**

After falling asleep Naruto barged into the Kyuubi's chamber. "YOU STUPID FOX! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

**_"I told you so; looks like you owe me foxy."_** Jun grinned at Kyuubi.

**"Shut up, stupid human, he should be grateful for this chance at power."**

"GRATEFUL! WHO DO I LOOK LIKE, SASUKE? I LOOK LIKE A FREAK! I have enough problems as is it you just had to add to it didn't you, you sadistic bastard."

**"Calm down, kit. It was going to happen eventually anyways. I just speed things up a bit."**

"What do you mean? Someone answer me." Naruto demanded

**_"Well, Naruto I can explain that."_** Jun interrupted. **_"You see, when I made the seal I made it so that your chakra systems would merge into one, leaving Kyuubi's soul trapped, but powerless. It was made to keep the demon chakra from overloading your system, and killing you. Although I had a feeling that your physical abilities would increase, I had no idea that you would take on the features of a fox."_**

**"What did you think would happen, stupid human?"**

**_"Who you calling stupid, baka fox?"_**

"**You! A human absorbing that much chakra would normally die of chakra overload. Those few who survive would become half-demons at the very least. You set it up so the brat would be safe from the overload, but not the other side effects. Naruto is becoming a half-demon."**

**_"What!"_** The two yell.

"**You heard me."**

"So you mean this is permanent. That's just great! Now what am I going to do? What about Hinata?"

**_"What about Hinata?"_** Jun asked.

"Well... I mean..." Naruto stuttered.

**_"We're listening."_** Jun stated.

"OH Shut up!" He outbursts.

"**Just mate with her, if you like her so much, gaki."**

Naruto fainted quickly after Kyuubi's statement, only to wake up. Not wanting to face Jun or Kyuubi anytime soon he decided to go and watch the stars for a while. Once he reached the roof he noticed that Hana was there as well. Hana however was too preoccupied with her argument with Jiraiya she failed to notice Naruto's presence on the roof.

"Jiraiya's right, tomorrow I'll tell him I'm his mother."

Naruto gasped alerting Hana to the fact that she was not as alone as she thought. Turning she sees Naruto's shocked face turn into an anger one just before he takes off.

_Stupid Hana, you're an Anbu for goodness sakes. You should have realized he was there._ Hana takes off after Naruto in hopes of clearing things up. Naruto however, due to his new upgrades went straight into the surrounding forest with such speed that Hana was unable to catch up, despite being an Anbu. Once there he left several false trails so Hana would be unable to determine which route was the actual one he took, and he could be alone to think. He found a clearing where he spent the rest of the night training in order to calm himself down. _Why didn't she tell me? Why lie? Is she that ashamed of me?_ Questions like these rushed through his mind while he trained.

**One hour after sunrise**

Jiraiya and Hinata were alarmed to find neither Naruto nor Hana in their rooms once they woke up. Jiraiya was discussing what to do when Hana returned looking ragged and tired.

"Has Naruto returned, yet?" She asked.

"No. What happened? We woke to find you both gone, with no note, or any other indication as to where you went." An angry Jiraiya demanded.

"Did something happen to Naruto-kun?" A worried Hinata asked.

"I guess you can say that. Where should I start?" She told Hinata the truth about who she was and why she had not been a part of Naruto's life. She then told then both about the events of the previous night.

"I warned you what would happen if he found out on his own." Jiraiya spoke up.

"But I was finally going to tell him today." Hana protested,

"Well I can't say I blame you for what you've done, but I can't blame Naruto-kun either. You should have taken your own advice and told him the truth when he asked you who you were, instead of lying. I'm sure he would have understood." Hinata says.

"You're right, both of you. Oh, I wish I could take it back. I was so worried he'd hate me that I kept the truth hidden. Now I've blown it, and he must really hate me." Hana said emotionally.

Naruto stood outside the rooms. He had arrived back at the rooms around the time Hana was half way through her explanation to Jiraiya and Hinata. All the questions going through his mind earlier were answered, but now he felt guilty for not giving her the chance to explain. _Isn't that the same reason he kept his own secret hidden from his friends?_ Too ashamed of his earlier reactions he went back to the boys' room to get some rest and think things over.

Jiraiya who knew Naruto was outside the room they were in, decided not to let the girls know. Hana was too distressed and distracted to notice Naruto outside of the room. _It's best if they work this out for themselves. _"Well, if I know Naruto, he should return soon. He's probably training to calm down. You two can work things out later when her returns, so for now just get some rest." Jiraiya left the girls' room and returned to the room he and Naruto shared, only to find his young student fast asleep.

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update. I have no excuse. I'm lazy, and have had a lot of writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you for all the reviews and to the unknown reader thanks for the idea on how he should find out, I was really stuck on it. As always reviews are always appreciated.

Preview: "Make up your mind, stupid fox. Is this permanent or not?"

A/N 2: I'm having a baby boy.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Hi, everyone, long time no see. Sorry it's been so long. I'm not dead, nor have I abandoned the story. Thanks for all the reviews I received. I've kept you all waiting long enough, without further a do here is chapter twelve. Oh and of course I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**Chapter 12: Argument**

Jun and Kyuubi watched the usually overactive teen. Since he fell asleep all Naruto seemed to want to do was sit in the corner and meditate. Jun had tried to talk to him earlier, only to be completely ignored. Both observers were slightly worried, though Kyuubi would never admit to it. Naruto just did not seem to be himself right now.

Jun walked up to Naruto to once again attempt to talk to his young son. As he was just about to reach him, he barely caught a slight orange and black blur, as Naruto landed a surprise punch, followed by a side kick sending the spirit of the fourth flying. Jun got up just in time to block a series of attacks from the now angry half demon.

"YOU KNEW!" Naruto screamed as he continued his onslaught. "YOU KNEW, AND DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU LIED TO ME!" Jun continued to defend as Naruto's attacks seemed to be of mere frustration and as of yet showed no sign of slowing down. "WHY! DIDN'T I DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH? **YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!**" Naruto continued to scream in frustration. After several minutes of attacking and screaming out questions and obscenities at his father's spirit, Naruto's attacks began to slow down. Realizing that Naruto was starting to come to his senses, per say, Jun began some counter attacks of his own.

Jun punched at Naruto, who dodged, only to have his gut meet Jun's knee. As Jun went for a side sweep, Naruto used his hands and Jun's knee to propel himself up and over Jun's head with a somersault. Yet before he touched the ground Jun was in action, using only taijustu, instead of wasting chakra, he turns and lands an upward kick that connects with Naruto's chin sending him up in the air, making the boy land several feet away.

Outside Naruto's body, Jiraiya watched on as his young student's body shakes and any visible injures, like that of bruises and cuts, are healed too fast to have any lasting effect on the boy. Figuring it was the mind training he was going through, Jiraiya snickered. Looks like the brat's having a really tough spar to me, I just hope those two aren't being too rough on him."

Inside, while Naruto was recovering enough to rise and continue the fight, Jun came at him, releasing several shuriken. Naruto was only able to block a few shuriken before he was pinned to the floor. Jun finished with a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"**_Now listen here, I didn't lie. I just bent the truth a little to match Hana's story. Hana almost always has a good reason for her actions, even if I don't know them. I understand you have a right to be angry for us keeping the full truth from you, but until I knew the reason for the deception, I would not and could not blow her cover. Although now that I know the reason, I'm not so sure the right actions were taken. I am sure, however, that if I had told you the whole truth you most likely would have reacted just the same as you are acting now, only toward your mother. The past is the past. Instead of fighting me and brooding all over, you need to go and have a chat with Hana, mother to son."_** Jun's words seemed to have an impact on Naruto. Once he had calmed down considerably, Jun removed the kunai from Naruto's throat and the shurikens that were pinning his son down. The two sat in silence for a few moments, each contemplating the other's harsh words.

"**If you two are done for now, it's time the brat learned to control some of his new found abilities."** Kyuubi called out to them.

Startled, the Fourth and Naruto turned their heads toward the fox. In all the commotion they had forgotten both the Kyuubi and Naruto's new transformation. They looked at each other and then turned back to the fox.

"**_I was wondering, what other effects can we expect this new change is going to have of my son?" _**Jun asked the fox.

"Abilities, what kind?" Naruto asked

"**Well for one, shape shifting. You can't keep going around in that disguise forever, now can you moron? It's in the way, irritating, and hiding in this manner is a disgrace that no self respecting demon or half demon would ever get caught doing."** Kyuubi retorted. "**There are some more basic ones all demons should be able to do, half or full, but what you can and can't do will be revealed in time as there may be a few surprises along the way. We should start with the shape shifting right away, as I don't feel like dying because the brat is wearing some kind of disguise. It would be insulting, so let's get him looking like a weak human."**

"First you say these changes are permanent, and now you say I can revert back. Make up your mind, stupid fox! Is this permanent or not?" Naruto screamed at him.

"**Shut up, you weak little human! All demons and half demons** **can shape shift. It's a survival instinct, especially in foxes. But if you don't start to show me some kind of respect you can forget about me teaching you anything. You can try to learn to control your new gifts on your own, though without the proper instruction, it's extremely difficult to do on your own."**

"Respect! You almost destroyed my village, got sealed inside me, been a source of my torture for all my life, put my mom in a coma, killed my dad, and expect respect from me. Yeah right!"

"**Now you listen to me brat, I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you. I am Kyuubi, lord of foxes, and can easily tear up a Halfling like yourself before you even knew what hit you."**

"Yeah right! Maybe once upon a time, but now you're no real threat to anyone, because there is no way in all of existence that I would ever let the seal break. Face it fox, you're in there to stay and if you don't want to be sealed up in a weak vessel who could, in your own words, be 'easily torn up', thus resulting in your own demise as well, I suggest you teach me these abilities your talking about."

Silence filled Kyuubi's chamber. Waves of foggy chakra began to coil around and spread out. Without further warning, a massive wave of chakra burst out from Kyuubi sending Naruto back into the waking world.

"**_You're a sore loser, Kyuubi."_** Jun observed, once Naruto was gone.

"Damn fox." Naruto grunted, though slightly regretting pissing Kyuubi off, because now he had a huge headache and still had none of the answers he needed.

"What did he do now?" Jiraiya asked, starling his newly awakened apprentice.

"Nothing much, Ero-Sennin, we just got in an argument, which ended with a rude awakening." Naruto replied.

"Is that what that chakra wave was?" Jiraiya asked, amused at his student's apparent dilemma, after seeing there was no real threat. "What was it about?"

"Yeah, you felt that?" Naruto asked. After receiving a nod from Jiraiya, he continued. "We were discussing the need to teach me how to use the abilities I received as a consequence of Kyuubi's gift. This, I might add, includes a useful technique of shape shifting allowing me to appear like a normal human instead of using some kind of disguise. We then had a difference of opinion, and let's just say the fox is a bad loser. As a result, I'm currently on my own in the learning of demon abilities department."

"In other words, you pissed him off." Jiraiya stated.

"Shut up, ero-sennin."

"Stop calling me that, brat."

"Stop being a pervert and I might, E-R-O-S-E-N-N-I-N."

"He's got a point, Jiraiya. If you spent more time teaching, and less time peeping, he might show you some kind of respect, even if only a little." Both turned their heads to the speaker. Neither had noticed Hana enter the room.

"That'll be the day. He can't go a single day without some kind of perversion."

"I can too. I can go a whole week, or more, if I wanted."

"Okay then, prove it." Naruto challenged.

"Huh?" Jiraiya asked, caught off guard.

"Starting tomorrow, if you can go a whole week without any type of perversion or alcohol, I won't always call you ero-sennin, and start to show you some kind of respect. But if you can't, you have to pay me back double the amount you took from Gama-chan when we went to find Tsunade-ne-chan. In addition, you will start to teach both me and Hinata a new jutsu within the following week, and not like how you taught me the Rasengan either. You'll teach us this technique, one on one, so to say, until we both can use said technique. Do we have a deal, or are you too chicken, and perverted, to take it up?" Naruto said.

"You're on brat, but if I win I have a few conditions of my own. Not only will you show me some respect and not call me ero-sennin, but you will leave me be while I gather materials for my writing for two weeks." Hana watched as the two exchanged banter, though not a huge fan of betting, she did want to have some peace and quiet during bath time, without worrying if Jiraiya was up to his old tricks. After the banter stopped, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"I think it's time the two of you spoke." Jiraiya spoke up.

A/N: Well another chapter is done. I apologize again for taking so long. I really didn't mean to. Thank you again for all your reviews. I plan of finishing this story, and have no future plans to abandon it. I also want to note that my husband, Hisoka316 helped me out a lot with this chapter, as I kept getting stuck. I hope to see you all next chapter, and hopefully soon, though I can't give any promises.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Hello, It's me again. Just to let you know I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from said show.

**Chapter 13: Mother and Son Talk**

Naruto and Hana sat in silence. Jiraiya had only been gone for a few minutes.

"I'm not mad. A little disappointed, but not mad." Naruto said quietly. "I overheard your reasoning earlier, while you were talking to Ero-Sennin and Hinata." As he said this, tears began to form in Hana's eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have told you the truth when you first asked me. I was just so afraid of what your reaction would be after I had been gone from your life for so long. When I first saw you, you looked so happy being with your team; I didn't want to suddenly just show up out of the blue like that, and disturb what peace you did have, and then you found out like this, I felt so bad. I wouldn't blame you if you could never forgive a cowardly fool like me."

"It's not your fault Kyuubi put you in a coma. Although I am a little disappointed you didn't come and tell me the truth once you had woken up. To tell the truth, I was afraid it was you who didn't want me around, because of….you know. Its part of the reason I keep that damn fox a secret from most of my friends, so I don't have to see the hatred and resentment in their eyes. I guess I can understand a little of how you may have felt. What do you say to us just forgetting the past and let all the misunderstandings go, Ka-san."

'_Ka-san'_ Hana thought to herself. She then gives Naruto a crushing hug. "Naruto, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you call me mother. I wish I had not listened to my fears and said something sooner, instead of wasting all this time."

"Ka-san…. need to breath." A blue faced Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry." Hana stated as the color returned to her son's face.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's almost lunch time, so why don't we get something to eat and we could talk some more. I'm sure you have more questions, and I would like to get to know you better."

"Ramen?"

"How about that little shop, we passed on the corner. It seems to serve both ramen and real food as well."

"Alright, let's go then."

At the restaurant, Naruto and Hana ordered their meals. Naruto ordered, of course, miso ramen and water. Hana ordered barbequed pork and water. As they waited for their order, Naruto asked questions about her and the fourth.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Well we meet at the academy and became childhood friends."

"What was he like then?" Naruto asked, wondering if he was any different than the grown up version.

"Well he was a troublesome prankster, which would have been bad enough, but he was a genius to boot. This worked to his disadvantage though, because he used his vast amount of energy, along with his brain power to come up with ingenious pranks. As a result, everyone knew immediately who had managed to prank them. One time he managed to successful prank almost the whole village at once."

"How did he do that?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eye, and a notebook in his hand.

"You know the Konoha newspaper right?" Naruto nodded, jotting down some notes. "Well right after the annual sports festival, Jun rigged it so when anyone opened a paper there was an explosion of ink leaving the paper completely unreadable, and people's faces in long lasting ink. To top it off the ink, couldn't be washed off so everyone had to wait for the ink to wear off."

"Wow, what happened next?" Naruto asked, still taking notes.

"The third, also covered in ink, was overwhelmed with angry complaints and had all available jounins and chuunins searching Konoha for a certain blonde prodigy. Said blonde hid in the forest of death for several days. When he emerged the third ordered that he teach the newspaper the technique that he used so they could add to the precautions they themselves established shortly after the prank. Jun also had to do community service which consisted of washing all of Konoha with nothing but a toothbrush, followed by personal torturous training from the third himself for a week. Not to mention he was given nothing but D-rank missions for a month."

'Hmm…hiding in the forest of death after a prank, have to keep that one in mind for future reference.' Naruto thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hana snatched his notebook, quickly tore out the pages he had just written, quickly shredded them into miniscule pieces, and handed the notebook back.

"Ka-san, why did you do that?"

"A: The newspaper has since then put up many wards and several protective jutsu to prevent further tampering, including pranks. B: If you used that prank, I would immediately know it was you. C: I wouldn't have to punish you because Tsunade will. D: To this day only the newspaper, the third, and Jun are the only ones who know the inner workings of that prank." At the mention of Tsunade, Naruto cringed. He later made a mental note to ask Jun for tips on pranks.

"You're a lot like him, you know. Excess energy and the need to prank people seem to run in the family."

As their food arrived, Jiraiya and Hinata entered the restaurant. This time Hana had left a note telling them where they went, so there would not be a repeat of the morning's incident, and so they would not worry.

"It's good to see the two of you are talking." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto noticed Hinata was with him. "Hey Hinata, why are you with the pervert. He didn't do anything, did he?" Hinata blushed at Naruto's concern over her well being.

"No, Naruto-kun. I ran into him as I was on my way to see how you two were doing."

"Hey, why don't you join us Hinata-chan? I guess you can to Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya clonked Naruto on the head, "Stop calling me that, brat."

"Not unless you win the bet E-R-O-S-E-N-N-I-N."

"What bet?" Hinata asked as she sat down next to Naruto. As Jiraiya and Hinata ordered their food, Naruto filled her in on what had let to the bet, and what it consisted of. Hinata hoped Jiraiya would lose so she could learn a new technique, but she also wanted him to win so she could have this chance to bathe in peace.

"Hey, brat; did you tell her about what the fox had said."

"What?" Hana asked.

Naruto shot Jiraiya a dirty look, still feeling a little sore about the incident with Kyuubi.

"Not yet, now is a good time I guess. Basically among other demon like abilities, I can learn to shape shift; which means once I learn to control my abilities I can look like I did before the transformation. Unfortunately we got into an argument and the fox won't teach me how to use said technique. For now it looks like I'm on my own."

"You made the nine-tailed demon lord mad at you?" Hana asked in a surprised voice.

"Not that he can do anything about it, but yeah." Naruto replied.

"Nothing but keep vital information from you, and allow the consequences of the merger to take their full toll on you. I'd say he can also keep his chakra from healing non-lethal wounds, but your new body does that on its own now."

"Oh….Guess I didn't think of that, but he made me mad as well." Naruto protested.

"Just like Jun, action first, questions and consequences later." Jiraiya commented.

"Nani?" Naruto asked

"Never mind." Jiraiya said as his and Hinata's food arrived.

"Why don't we try the local bookstore? Maybe they have some books on demons and such."

"Not a bad idea, Hinata-chan." Hana answered, proud that the shy girl was showing more and more assertiveness as time goes by. "We may also find some other useful reading materials."

"Sure, why not?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said enthusiastically.

They paid for their food and asked the waitress for directions to the local book store. Once there, they each found books of interest. Naruto and Hana found a dozen books on demons and half demons. Hana also found other books on cooking, autonomy, survival, and various other subjects she wanted her son and Hinata to read at some point in time. Hinata also found some books on demons, prophesies, and healing. Jiraiya was amerced in the adult section. Once some of the other patrons discovered who he was they wanted autographed copies of his books. The owner then requested that Jiraiya autograph some copies that he can sell later on, offering Jiraiya and his companions any book or books they wanted. Jiraiya agreed since surprisingly, cute girls were part of his local fan base. After considerable time spent at the bookstore, Jiraiya sent his report, along with Hana's report to Tsunade, via Gamakichi.

"Good thing the bet starts tomorrow, huh Ero-Sennin." Naruto jabbed. "Otherwise you'd have already lost."

"Whatever, brat."

Once they reached the hotel, they each went to their respective rooms, with plans to meet in a half an hour for dinner. Gamakichi popped back in with two scrolls, one specifically addressed to Naruto. As he read it he groaned.

_Naruto,_

_Good luck with the taming of your new abilities. How are you doing? I heard about your bet with the pervert, and seeing as its one of those sure win situations a betting pool has begun here. Don't worry; the news of the bet is the only information that has left my confidence. As it stands, it's mostly girls vs. boys with a couple of exceptions as of yet. Please don't be too mad at Hana, she had her reasons. I wanted to tell you but it was not my place. Although I don't approve of the way you found out, I'm glad you know. Now maybe my little brother and one of my best friends can have some happiness in their lives. Till next time, take care._

_Tsunade_

The second scroll held mostly the same information, with only a few changes here and there. They were to keep updating Tsunade on the training, send the results of the bet….ASAP, and were wished good luck on their mission. She told Hana it was about time Naruto knew the truth, though not how he found out. She also told Hana basically the same thing she told Naruto at the end of his letter.

Shortly after the four left to get some dinner, where they made plans on leaving the village within the next few days. They also discussed things people usually discuss at dinner. Naruto then noticed a book Hinata was reading.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, don't tell me you believe that kind of stuff, like our destinies being set in stone and all that?" Naruto asked.

"Not really." Hinata blushed. "But I do enjoy reading them, as most prophesies are in a poetic format. And some of them seem to be pretty interesting; like this one about a dragon and a fox." Hinata said showing Naruto the one she had just started reading.

"A dragon and a fox?" Naruto asked.

A/N: Yeah. It didn't take me a month or two. I want to thank everyone again for the reviews. They help to keep me going, even if it's at a slow pace. I also wish to thank Hisoka316 once again for helping me and putting up with my constant questioning.

Sneak preview: "Red Moon….Almost sounds like the akatsuki if you ask me."

A/N: Well actually this is the editor Hisoka316. I would have put E/N but it would look weird so the hell with it. My wife would like to thank everyone for reviewing and she greatly appreciates the support. We'd especially like to thank Samurai Demon-God Sekikage for all his wonderful reviews. Your opinions were greatly appreciated it and it just goes to show you that some people have absolutely no idea what they are talking about. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I personally hope everyone continues to enjoy the rest of the story. My wife is getting closer and closer to her due date so she is trying to update more, but you know being pregnant makes it kind of hard for her. Thanks again for everyone's reviews.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

In no way shape or form do I own Naruto :(

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Babies are very demanding and tiresome (literally). But they are so loveable as well. Zachary Neji is growing to be a big boy. I'm going to try to get more chapters out now, and some may be shorter than previous chapters. Also the timeline is going to speed up a little; otherwise this story would take forever. I've made you wait long enough, on with the story.

**Chapter 14: Prophecys and Such**

After Dragon Betrays Fox

Phoenix Will Seek the Union of Fire

To Stop the Shadow of the Red Moon

Four Will Unite To Shed Light

As The Fifth Is Lost in Darkness

Li2! &ll &e tr#e D+k$s

&o )#in B#c & &$#t

&ny !#l /-ng H)

Divi$n (&l Brig Death

Naruto finished reading the prophecy out loud to the group.

"That's weird; looks like someone messed up the second half of the prophecy. It can't be read." Jiraiya stated.

"Red moon...almost sounds like the Akatsuki to me." Hana pondered.

"What does it mean by 'After Dragon Betrays Fox'?" Hinata asked no one in particular. "You don't think it could relate to Naruto-kun, do you Hana-nee?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know any dragons, therefore one can't betray me." Naruto stated.

"You wouldn't, the last known dragon died before you were born." Jiraiya mentioned.

"You're kidding, right? If demons are real then why not dragons? So you wouldn't happen to know how this last dragon died, would you." Naruto asked.

"Old age, supposedly." Jiraiya replied.

"How old was he?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know for sure, but we do know he was thousands of years old." Hana said.

"You speak as if you knew him yourselves." Naruto said.

"We did." Hana stated. "He was an ally of Konoha, but he died a few months before Naruto was born."

"Cool, could you tell us about him? What was he like?" Naruto asked.

"**He was a pompous old fool."** Kyuubi cut in.

"_But out fox."_ Naruto listened to what Hana and Jiraiya were about to tell them.

"Well he was old, wise and had a bit of prankster in him, though not a lot." Hana began.

"He was contradictory in how he liked things to stay the same, but to change. He understood that change was a constant part of the circle of life. He did what he wanted, and said what he wanted, and once he made up his mind, that was the end of it." Jiraiya said. "Sounds a little like someone I know." Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

"**I say again, pompous old fool. A disgrace, who lived with the humans, and played by their rules."**

"_I thought you weren't talking to me. Now, BUT OUT!" _

**"You should treat me with more respect you little..."**Kyuubi began.

"Hah. I'm not the one trapped right now." Naruto cut him off.

**_"Hey you two, you're giving me a headache. Naruto you're missing the story."_**

Sure enough Naruto had missed some of the story of the dragon.

"Ryo was wise, but like all old males a bit of a pervert. Of course it didn't help that when he changed forms he looked like a handsome young man. He had flocks of women after him. He helped in the defense of Konoha, as well as give advice to those who asked for it. He was also the main guardian of the Uchiha clan, though only the council and Ryo would be able to say as to why he felt so loyal to the Uchihas. He's missed by many." Hana said with a sigh.

"Well if the last dragon is gone, than that means this prophecy must already of come to pass." Hinata concluded.

"Enough of the past, its time to work on our training, we have our own problems to worry about, and our time is running out." Jiraiya said.

**Meanwhile; at Hidden Star...**

Kanto was worried. Things were progressing faster than they should have, and time was running out. The Akatsuki were still too strong to take on but they were in no way ready to take them on. If their leader succeeded in his plans than all would fall to ruin. The only hope they had was to form an alliance with all the vessels but the negotiation stage had not even started yet. Kanto sent word for a meeting with those watching over all the known vessels to return. When everyone was there, he made an announcement.

"Time is running out and we need to step up our plans."

"But my lord, we're not ready, they're not ready."

"We have no choice. Intelligence had come in that Kurodo will succeed in his plans in less than three years time."

"I don't know about the others, but as long as the dragon stays where he is there is no way we would be able to get close enough to convince him to leave Orochimaru." Shido said, and Asuka nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think we need their help?" Shinta asked

"Yes. We would have a better chance united than apart. It will take time to prepare and we need all the help we can get."

**At Sound Village...**

Orochimaru knew something was up, as if his skin was crawling. He did not have time to worry about it though, whatever would come he was sure he could handle. For now he had to watch over Sasuke. His quest for power in order to kill his brother and avenge his clan was making his development increase at a rate that made Orochimaru very happy. Once Sasuke was ready he would take over his body and have all that power to himself, as well as the key to every jutsu in all of existence, the Sharingan. Speaking of which...

Sasuke approached Orochimaru. _"Stupid snake, once I have what I want, I'll kill you and be gone from this place. As if you could ever hold me here, but for now I think I'll play along."_

**At Grass Village...**

Maki trained with her teammates. Whoever had been watching her had laid off for the last couple of days so she took this time to catch up on some real training. At first she thought it was one of the villagers keeping tabs on her, but threw that idea out the window when she realized there was no waves of hatred coming from the general direction she thought those watching here were in. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to want to bring her harm, so she just let them be. Of course it was starting to get annoying so she was going to confront them next time she felt them spying on her, but she hadn't felt them for a while. One thing was for sure, something was coming, something big.

**At Sand Village...**

Gaara stood watch over his village. He knew of the two who had been spying on him, but decided that they meant him no harm and were no threat to him, right now though he had other concerns to worry about. A violent sand storm had come up, and the only warning the village had was the sand that stirred in Gaara's gourd and the sudden sand shield he had erected. He informed a passing Chuunin of the storm and told him to help escort those outside the shield inside. Said chuunin did as he said for fear of pissing Gaara off. The new Gaara was unnerving some of the shinobi who still remember what would happen if they made the demon vessel angry. Ever since his lose to Uzumaki Naruto however things had changed. Gaara was attempting to make a new life for himself and find his own path to true strength, and not just the false strength of random killing.

**Back with Naruto...**

It had been two days since Naruto's fight with Kyuubi. Jiraiya, Hana, Naruto, and Hinata had stocked up on supplies and were planning on heading out in the morning. Naruto had been attempting to learn from the legends of demons and their use of powers to try and control his shifting so he would not have to keep wearing a disguise. Although he figured it had something to do with his coil systems, he still was having trouble keeping the shift in place. Ears, nails, teeth, and his tails would all pop out randomly and he could not completely shift forms as of yet.

Kyuubi watched in amusement as Naruto struggled with his practice.

**_"You could help him you know, or are you still insisting on being petty."_**

**"Greater demons do not do petty; therefore I am not being petty."**

**_"Stubborn then."_**

**"He needs to show me the proper respect given to a being such as I."**

**_"Such as I? Your grammar sucks you know."_**

**"What was that Human?"**

_**"You heard me, besides you've known him longer than I have and you still have yet to figure out his form of respect."**_

**"That is not respect, its disrespect."**

**_"Exacty." _**Jun said and left Kyuubi to his thoughts.

A/N: Sorry it took so long :( I don't think I will take as long with this next chapter now that the little one is sleeping more and I'm past my little (rather large) writers block. Next chapter... Alliances.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Hisoka316, my wonderful, brilliant husband for editing (cough can you guess who added that part cough).


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Okay I don't own Naruto and I know it's been a long time, I'm really sorry about that. It's taken a lot longer than I have first planned. Thank you for all your reviews and support.

**Chapter Fifteen: Alliances**

Konto was pacing. Kurodo was gaining more and more powerful as even more beings fell into his grasp. The vessels were all in danger and the sooner he got them all to understand that very fact the sooner they could unite and take down the approaching threat. Those he entrusted to watch over the others were now to be his ambassadors, if they could reach the said parties. The dragon seems to be the hardest to reach, while the fox, unicorn and tanuki were somewhat easier to approach. He just hoped he had not waited until it was too late.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto and Hinata were both concentrating of what Jiraiya was teaching them. He had almost made it through the whole week, until the final night.

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya could hardly wait. Just a few more hours and Naruto would have to stop calling him Ero-sennin all the time and treat him with the respect he rightfully deserves. "'Just you wait my beauties… Jiraiya-sama will be with you soon enough and I'll have all the research I need. Hee Hee."_

_Naruto was still trying to find ways to see if the old pervert had stuck to his guns or had cheated somehow, and was coming up empty. Jiraiya might win!_

_Meanwhile Hinata and Hana were enjoying their last night without having to worry about the super pervert around. _

"_So do you think he'll make it, Hana-ni-san?"_

"_I don't know. I've never actually seen him go so long without some type of perversion. He is a sennin though so he might actually be able to withstand it. Either way it's a win-win situation."_

"_What do you mean Hana-ni?"  
_

"_Well if he loses, you get more serious training from him. And thanks to this bet, we've been pervert free for a week. It's relaxing."_

"_That's true. Naruto-kun won't like it though."_

"_True."_

_Jiraiya on the other hand was starting to have some trouble. He had just seen a poster that was advertising the first annual brothel convention and it happens to have started on the one night he did not need it to. "How could this have happened? Just a few more hours and that's it. I bet Naruto had something to do with this, or maybe Tsunade. This just isn't fair. I know I'll go back to the room where it's nice and safe, nothing to distract me there." With this thought he headed off toward the hotel they were staying at, only to see a carriage advertising a certain brothel. Deciding it was best to take another route; He jumped to the roof tops and made his way back. Once there he went to get something to eat from the hotel café. Ordering water and some sushi he decided that he should start making a list of places he and Hana could discuss going next. The waiter seemed new and was taking some heat for mixing up some orders earlier. Jiraiya thought it was none of his business and left it at that. The said waiter then approached Jiraiya with his order. Without much thought he had taken a drink. The said drink seemed to burn down his throat and it was then he realized he was drinking sake. The waiter had messed up. "Oh no, if Naruto finds out, I've lost the bet. Maybe he won't notice if I drink a lot of water to wash it down." Jiraiya pointed out the mistake and asked for several glasses of water which the manager brought to him personally. He then finished his meal and waited patiently for an hour. When he thought it was safe he made his way back towards his room. As luck would have it one of the visiting brothels had booked rooms at their hotel and was on the same floor as the shinobi. When he exited the stair way the said group of scarcely dressed women were all separating and going to their respective rooms. Seeing all these females dressed the way they were was like an overload similar to when Naruto used his sexy and harem no jutsus. Unfortunately Hana and Hinata had returned just in time to see Jiraiya loose the bet. _

_Naruto on the other hand was searching for said sennin while hoping to catch him in the act. After a while he went back to find Jiraiya had indeed lost the bet with his mother and girlfriend as witnesses._

**Back to the future…**

"Naruto you're not concentrating hard enough."

"Hah, you just want to get back to your peeping. Besides it's not like this is a new development." Hana stated. "A bet's a bet; you have to keep to your end of the bargain."

"I still don't believe it was coincidence. Naruto had to have cheated somehow, I know it."

"Yeah right, that's why I spent all that time searching all over town for you. Though, I am surprised that you lasted as long as you did, Ero-sennin."

"I would have made it if it wasn't for that convention. I still think it's too convenient for that particular event to happen the very last night of the bet. What did I piss off to have that happen, if you did not orchestrate such an event?"

"I'm not a pervert like you Ero-sennin"

"Whatever, Naruto your not concentrating, and what's worse you are distracting Hinata with your bickering." Hana pointed out. "The sooner you concentrate the sooner you master this move, now get to work."

Naruto suddenly shot off a couple of shuriken only to have them caught.

"Back to spying from the shadows again, I see. I think it's time to finish what we started, how about a rematch?"

"Listen you little…"

"Shinta, stop!" Kareen shouted. "Naruto-kun, we are not here to fight you, but have come to ask for your assistance on behalf of the Hidden Star Village."

…………………….

**_At Sand and Gaara…_**

Gaara was walking down the main road of the sand village. It had been a while since the sand storm incident. The people of the village were starting to see a new light in Gaara, and though most were still worried about their resident demon container, others were coming around. Since there was no dangerous storms, no missions, and nothing that needed his attention he decided to confront the two that had been following him for some time, only to have them seemingly disappear. To say that he was a little upset would be an understatement. Just because he had left them alone to handle the immediate crisis and other stuff, did not mean that when he had the time he would not have confronted them. The old Gaara would have simply let things happen while he killed the fools stupid enough to spy on him.

"Gaara, I'm on my way to the market to pick up some stuff for dinner. Do you want anything while I'm there?" Temari asked her little brother. Before she would never have approached him, out of fear, but now things were different. Uzumaki Naruto had really changed her brother for the better, if only the rest of the village could see that as well.

"I'll go with you." Gaara replied. "I need to get some things as well."

"Okay."

As they walked Temari noticed that most of the villagers still regarded her little brother with fear and ridicule, but she also noticed that some were starting to come around. Not everyone closed their doors when the sand user came around, and some were even brave enough to say a passing greeting to the red head. _"Maybe, things will work out after all."_

Temari had bought the needed vegetables for dinner. Gaara had bought some self improvement books, and a romance novel to read at night. Shukaku was still being the sleep depriving, tormenting demon. While walking home Gaara suddenly stopped, and the sand began to grow restless around his feet.

"Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Temari, take these home for me. It seems I have some visitors." Temari took the bags and was about to leave when two figures appeared in front of them.

Temari quickly placed the bags on her belt and grabbed her fan. "You have a lot of guts infiltrating our village. I hope you're ready to pay the price."

Gaara had not said anything. He wanted to know why they had been spying on him, so he sent his sand up to trap them. The two had silver hair, while the male had blue eyes and the female had red eyes.

Temari's eyes widened. Not only had her brother beat her to the punch again, but these two did not even seem to be bothered by the fact that they were trapped by Gaara's sand. Did they not know who they were dealing with? Sure Gaara was getting better, but he was still ruthless in battle. Yet instead of killing them right off, Gaara seemed to be hesitating. "What's going on?" She thought aloud.

"Why have you been spying on me?" Gaara asked.

"We need your help, Subaku no Gaara." The female said. "My name is Marie."

"Zano."

"Why should he help those who have been keeping tabs on him in secret?" Temari asked.

"We were sent by the Kage of Hidden Stars, not to spy, but to guard over." Zano answered.

"Guard over? Do you even understand what you are saying?"

"Temari." That's all Gaara said. He wanted to hear what they had to say.

"The Akatsuki and the Hidden Star have been mortal enemies for as long as anyone in our village can remember. They are capturing, and extracting as many powerful beings as they can in order to gain great power. Few such beings are left now." Marie informed them.

"Our leader is one such being. He has requested that we seek out the help of those that are known to be left, in an attempt to stop the Akatsuki. Will you come and listen to what our Kage has to say?" Zano asked.

_**At Hidden Grass and Maki…**_

There they were again watching her. It was an annoyance she was going to stop today. Before she could confront them however, they came out into the open.

"Maki-san, we've come not to harm you but to ask for your help." A female with auburn hair and hazel eyes said. "My name is Kimari, my partner, and teammate is Cruz."

"My lady." The male addressed her. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

To say that she was taken aback was an understatement. Almost no one wanted to associate themselves with her let alone treat her with any kind of respect. It also made her very suspicious.

"Why should I help you? And what's with this my lady crap?"

"Have you heard of the Akatsuki, my lady?" Kimari asked.

_**With Sasuke and Sound…**_

Someone had been spying on him and he was not happy. At first he thought it was Kabuto or someone else Orochimaru had designated to keep tabs on him, but he soon came to realize that was not so. If it wasn't anyone from sound, who could it be and why. Sasuke was pissed. No one spied on him and got away without even a good yelling at, let alone some kind of beating.

He threw a kunai at a nearby bush. It had been caught by a young male with long blonde hair. "Hello Sasuke, my name is Shido." Before he could say anything else Sasuke bombarded him with several kunai and shuriken. With him being only a Bunshin, Shido poofed out of existence, only to be replaced with two more, only this time one was female.

"Told you he'd do that, my name is Asuka, by the way." The blonde with short hair said. "And by the way we're bunshins with a message for you."

"What kind of message?" A now perturbed Sasuke asked, knowing that he would not get to actually hurt these people, yet still looking for the original spies.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Akatsuki." Asuka stated.

'_Akatsuki, that's the organization Itachi is in."_ "I'm listening, for now."

Okay that's it for now. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is your patience for waiting so long.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16:Four will unite**

Kanto: You forgot about us didn't you?

KD: No, I've just been very busy.

Naruto: Yeah right, most likely you got writers' block.

Shinta: What he said.

KD: Well a little, after the original chapter 16 was lost to lightning.

Hinata: Still two years.

Garra:…….Die!

Temari: Oh no, Garra is reverting.

Sasuke: I agree with Garra.

Everyone: …. (sweat drop!)

Hana: Maybe she really was busy.

KD: Yeah, Yeah. By the way Zachary is now two and a half, with a five month old little brother Jaden.

Kareen: Two now? Yikes!

KD: Yeah, but their worth it. 

Jiraiya: Hey don't you think she's made everyone wait long enough?

KD: He's right. Without further ado…Here we go.

Everyone: Konochi Dreamer does not own Naruto.

Naruto watched as Kareen and Shinta lead the way. It's been a few days since the two appeared before them requesting their help. After much debating it was decided that the team would travel together to listen to this Kanto person. Apparently they are big enemies to the Akatsuki and you know what they say about 'the enemy of your enemy is your friend' and all. Though Jiraiya thought it was strange that he has never heard of this before. They had sent a message via Gamakichi to Tsunade about a visit to the Village Hidden in the Stars. He had quickly returned with a note stating to proceed with caution. Grace and Kit hung around the traveling group, on high alert for any sign of betrayal. They came to a stop in front of a cave on the side a plateau that could be mistaken as a miniature volcano.

"This is the entrance." Kareen said. "It leads to the top of the plateau."

"Kind of reminds me a miniature volcano." Naruto said.

"That's because it used to be one, but has been dormant for so long it has capped off and become a Plateau." Kareen stated.

"**Hey kit, I know this place. It was once the home of Teir the Phoenix. He is said to have disappeared several centuries ago."**

"_**What Happened to him?" **_Asked Jun, before Naruto could.

"**No one knows."**

Naruto decided to keep this to himself for now, at least until meeting this Kanto person. As they traveled through the mazes of the village, he could see homes built within the passage ways. As they reached the top, and what seemed to be the central part of the village, he could see all kinds of structures made of metal instead of stone or wood. When he looked up he could see stars more clearly and more bright then he had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful." Hinata said.

"This is the best view of the stars I have ever seen." Hana said.

"I can see where you get your village's name." Jiraiya said.

"This way." Shinta said making his way to a dome type structure.

They followed the two into the structure. Every once and a while there would be windows with telescopes pointed toward the skies.

"Our central building is also an observatory. Our founding Kage loved looking at the stars so much he wanted to be able to look at, and share them with everyone; hence all the telescopes." Kareen explained.

Once they reached the main observatory, they were in for a surprise.

"Gaara, is that you?" Naruto shouted.

There was Gaara sitting with his sister Temari. She had insisted on coming, and the Kazekage had agreed with her. Next to him was a girl about their age with long silver hair and what looked like a silver jewel on here forehead. Also in the room was a girl with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. Standing next to her was a guy with brown hair and green eyes. Another boy and girl were standing to the side, both with blonde hair. Two that looked as if they could be twins, except for the eyes, with long silver hair stood next to them. Then Naruto and the others entered the room. Gaara looked up as he heard his name called.

"Naruto, it seems you have been called here as well. It's good to see you." Gaara said

"How's it been short stuff?" Temari said.

"Who you, calling short?" Naruto growled.

"We'll go get Kanto now that it seems everyone is here." Kareen said as she and Shinta left to get their Kage.

"Naruto, please calm down." Hinata said

"You heard your girlfriend, calm down brat." Jiraiya said.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Maki asked Jiraiya. She had seen the others come in and for some reason thought she had meet this person before.

"I don't think so, but we could always change that. My name is Jiraiya. The famous Toad Sannin and author."

"Leave her alone, Ero-Sennin." Hana said as she punched the top of his head. "She's way too young for you."

"Now I know where I saw you before. You were spying on us that one time in the grass falls." Maki said

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto and Hana knocked him out.

"Hello, my name is Hinata. Naruto and Hana are the two that knocked out Jiraiya. Who might you be?"

"My name is Maki."

"Hi, there. I'm Temari, and this is my little brother Garra."

"So, are you guys all like me as well?" Maki asked.

"Nah, not all of us." Hana said. "My son is one though."

"Son?" Maki asked

"That would be me." Naruto said

"Ah." Maki said.

"I thought you didn't know your mother." Gaara said.

"I didn't." Naruto replied. "Turns out she was in a coma for twelve years." He said quietly.

"How many times do I have to get it into your head? It wasn't your fault. It was the stupid fox." Hana said, scolding Naruto.

"**Who is she calling stupid?"**

"_**You, baka fox."**_

"**Shut up, human. If I wasn't stuck in this stupid seal."**

"_**You wouldn't dare."**_

"**Try me."**

"_**It's a small world after all…"**_

_Stop it you two. The other two seem to be coming back._

Kareen and Shinta came back with a tall man. This man had deep green eyes and fiery red hair. He seemed as if the very air around him was on fire, though he seemed to be dressed in nothing more than a pair of cargo pants and a T-Shirt.

"**It can't be."**

_Be who._

"**It's Teir."**

A/N: That was chapter sixteen sorry that it took so long. Please review. No flames please.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I do not own Naruto!!!!!**

**AT long last chapter seventeen**

"**Tier!?!"** All the containers repeated after their respective tenants informed them.

"_I thought you said that he disappeared, and was a phoenix_." Naruto asked Kyuubi. "_Does that mean he is a Jinchuruki as well?"_

"**Don't know kit."**

"_**Since when do you call him Kit, fox- breath."**_

"Judging by your reactions, your tenants have told you who I am. First let me tell you I am not a container like you are but actually a spiritual being in human form. As Naruto can attest to demons and hanyos have the ability to shape shift in order to hide in plain sight without causing a panic, though it seems you have yet to learn this technique Uzumaki." Kanto explained

"What is he talking about Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"For my last birthday, the fox gave me some new features." Naruto explained while dropping his disguise. "He explained that all containers will eventually be merged with their tenants and become hanyos, so he started the process early. Unfortunatly we got into an argument, and he refused to teach me how to shape shift."

"Let me guess, he's still a sore loser?" Kanto guessed.

"Yep!" Naruto laughed. Kyuubi just growled in the back of his mind.

"That's all good, but can someone tell me why we are here?" Maki asked.

"Ah yes, about that. The Akatsuki." Kanto started. "For one, the red cloud wants to destroy this world's structure, and rebuild it as one that they control. Their fake leader goes by the name Pein, but in reality their true leader is Kurodo. He goes by many names up to and including Uchiha Madara, and Tobi. To do this they need to collect and ungodly amount of chakra. That is where we come in. Kurodo is collecting the energies of mystical beings to generate the energy he need. Now there are only a few left. Kyuubi, Ichibi, Ryo, Kri, and I are all that remain."

"Hold up I thought Ryo died over fourteen years ago." Naruto inquired.

"That's what the Uchiha's told us, he died of old age." Jiraiya said.

"I should have known, Ryo had too much energy in him before he disappeared to have died like that." Hana said.

"Ryo was sealed in the youngest of the Uchiha brothers."

"What!! Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed.

"Ano… if that's true, then the book….could it really mean you Naruto-Kun?"

"What book?" Maki asked.

"A couple weeks ago we went to a book store and Hinata found a book of prophecies. In it there was this odd one, what was it again?" Hana asked Hinata.

"I have it here Hana-ne san." Hinata opened the book to the page and showed everyone.

After Dragon Betrays Fox

Phoenix Will Seek the Union of Fire

To Stop the Shadow of the Red Moon

Four Will Unite To Shed Light

As The Fifth Is Lost in Darkness

Li2! &ll &e tr#e D+k$s

&o )#in B#c & &$#t

&ny !#l /-ng H)

Divi$n (&l Brig Death

"Well if what Kanto says is true, then it might be the midget here." Temari said.

"What was that pig tails?" Naruto ground out angrily.

"You heard me short stuff." Temari stared, only to stop when a wall of sand went between the two of them.

"Naruto if you could, please refrain from antagonizing my sister and Temari leave my friend alone." Gaara requested.

"Naruto-kun now is not the time for this." Hinata said.

"Your right, my love I apologize for my behavior."Naruto replied.

_Naruto actually apologized ._Jiraiya thought.

"Not that I believe in prophecies, but if what you all are saying is true, than the four of us will team up to take out this Atkatsuki, which is in my opinion a good thing, but what about the fifth, and the rest of the poem? "

"The fifth is indeed Sasuke Uchiha. He is currently lost within the grasp of Orochimaru and his quest for revenge. As for the rest of the prophecy, and trust me true prophecies are rare and true, is unreadable. The thing is the future is not written in stone and I for one do not want to lose my life so the world can be destroyed or taken over by anyone, especially Kurodo." Stated Kanto.

"You seem to know a lot about this Kurodo." Jiraiya stated

"That is a long story." Kanto said

"We're listening." Hana said, receiving nods from everyone.

A/N

Wow it's been a long time huh. I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Oh for those who have been on my case about Naruto's Parents; **LOOK AT THE DATES PEOPLE, This fic was posted way before we knew what Minato's or Kushina's name were.** I might go back laterand change things or I might just find a way to work their true names in. As for chapters, I seem to finally be over my writers block, only took a couple years, and am on my way to writing again. Sorry about the delay.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto. 

**It's here: Chapter Eighteen**

Flashback

A small boy about nine years old was exploring the caves at the top of a nearby mountain. Legends say many things about this mountain. If you climb to the top and find the red stones than any wish you want can come true. Other legends say that a monster lives at the top while more say a god does. Most parents forbid their children from going up there. But this boy had no parents, he lived with his grandmother, and she would tell him stories of a beautiful sight, where the stars would twinkle like you have never seen them before. You could see wonderful stories in those stars. Wanting to see those star he snuck out in the middle of the night to climb the mountain. Once it was getting really late, he decided to stop in a cave and rest, hoping to find the plateau in the next day. After finding a dry spot he set up his sleeping bag, and rations never noticing the red rubies above his head.

_Dream_

_There was smo_ke everywhere. S_tones and lava were spewing out the top of the volcano. Below there was a war going on. The city a few miles away was ungloved in smoke from the lava and war._

"_Looks like the humans are at it again. You would think they would notice a giant phoenix in the sky, or _

"_That was a great party, but now they have ruined my mood. We've only been asleep about fifty or so years. I need my full three hundred." said a grouchy two tailed cat. _

"_Not like they would pay attention anyway, waste of effort if you ask me. One day this will all be gone, and the forest will be back. Nothing lasts forever, not even us."A three tailed turtle said._

"_What's all the #$% noise?" A huge raccoon said."I'm trying to sleep here. Oh humans, well I'm going somewhere quiet. See you all in a few centuries."_

"_Sounds like a good idea to me." A nine tailed fox said._

"_Yeah Kri and I are going too, it's too loud and smelly here."A dragon said holding a sleeping unicorn."_

"_Oh course it is stupid dragon it's an erupting volcano."_

"_Who are you calling stupid you old fox."_

"_Whatever, I am going back to bed." Said the phoenix"Later."_

_Little did they know a small group hiding from the war had seen them, and that is where the stories started that would be told over and over changing from generation to generation._

"Wow, what a weird dream, though that volcano looked familiar somehow."

"**That's because we are in it**."

Looking up startled the boy saw a miniature copy of the phoenix from his dream. "Huh, what , huh…"

"**Not much of a talker are you, well that won't do, it's been a few hundred years since I've had someone to talk to. My name is Kanto, what's yours."**

"Niras…." The boy stuttered out.

"**Niras huh, well nice to meet ya. Not every day a human comes up here, let alone one that is not out for blood. Welcome to my home."**Kanto said before shifting to a human form. "Been a long time since I was in this form."

Niras by now was starting to calm down from seeing a giant firebird, hearing it talk, and then transform into a human.

"So why are you up here Niras?"

"I was looking for a good spot to star gaze. My grandmother says that there is a wonderful spot on this mountain for it. Is it really a volcano?" Niras asked nervously

"Yeah, but it's been dormant a long time, and has since capped off. There is nothing to worry about. Star gazing huh, sounds like fun, mind if I join you?" Kanto asked

"Sure lets go, wait do you know where the plateau is?"

"Yup, it's at the top where the lava capped."

**One year later…**

Two boys were sitting on top a plateau watching the stars. Being able to see them without a telescope the one was describing whole galaxies to the other.

"You are so lucky to be able to see so far Kanto."

"I guess, but it's not always a good thing you know. It also means I see when whole solar systems die when a sun goes nova."

"Yeah, I guess. I still want to see them for myself one day."

"Why not, all you need is a telescope."

"And where am I going to get one of those."

"I know how, or are you forgetting I am a lot older than I look. " Kanto said. "Oh I know why don't we build an observatory, that way we both can see farther."

"That sounds great! It would be our little secret."

"A secret base, now that sounds good."

**Five years later…**

"The villagers say another war is coming."

"Humans are always at war, it's what they do."

"Hey are you forgetting I'm human too."

"No, there are always exceptions, you know that."

"What have we here?" A man with strange eyes said.

"Who are you?" Niras demanded.

"Now now, there is no reason to fear me, I am only interested in your friend there."

"And what would you want with me mister, I'm just a boy." Kanto said not liking the aura around this stranger.

"No need to lie, I know all about who you are Kanto the Phoenix, King of the volcanoes. My name is Kurodo. All I need is your help."

"Oh, help with what exactly?" Kanto asked, putting himself between the two humans. Niras, though human had over the years become a good friend to him, and he was not going to let him get hurt on his account.

A loud explosion rocked the side of the mountain.

"**Kanto look out, this guy had taken and imprisoned Niso and Kalal. Their energy is almost gone." Ryo said.**

"**I see, so you plan on taking my energy as well huh. And what would you hope to gain by that."** Kanto asked.

"Why I plan to stop all the wars, by destroying the current world government systems and taking over myself."

"**More pathetic human greed; there will always be some kind of war with your kind, always have been. Few are the exception, and you are not one of those few, die."**Kanto used a technique to blast Kurodo out of the plateau, while Ryo used his tail as a bat and hit him hard enough to send him across the oceans.

"**He won't die so easy; there is something off about that guy." Ryo said. **

"**Maybe, maybe not, who knows. I'll have to seal the caves off now. This sucks I finally found a human friend too."**

"**I know how you feel, I have become attached to some humans as well, speaking of which, I'm going home, till next time."**

"Not forgetting about me are you."

"Oh sorry, Ryo this is Niras, Niras this is Ryo." Kanto introduced them after reverting back to human form.

"Nice to meet you young Niras, Thanks for keeping the old bird company."

"Hey be nice, Kanto is my friend. Don't be making fun of him."

"Kid sure has guts."

"Do you really have to leave Kanto, I don't want you to."

"Yes, I don't want to have to worry about that guy coming back, something about him worries me."

"Why not live with me, we could make up a story, to not arose suspicion and change your appearance more so he won't recognize you."

"Yeah, living among the humans is not that bad. I myself started living in a new village, Konoha." Ryo stated.

"Sure why not, got to try something new every once and a while." Kanto said. He then transformed and closed all the exits to his once volcano home.

End Flashback

"A few years later, that small village was caught in the cross hairs of ninja wars, Taking Niras and the few who survived I reopened some of the hidden passageways and we set up the Hidden Village here with the observatory as the center. When rumors started about bijou disappearing or being sealed, I began investigations and found that Kanto was up to his old tricks again. I also knew that alone I would not be able to stop him alone. Will you help me stop this threat to not only myself, but you and yours as well?" Kanto asked.

A/N

Wow, on a roll, got another chapter done, and it didn't take months or years. As always thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
